Gone
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: She was gone...And all they had left was a note, not even explaining why. Tohru was gone, where did she go? WHY did she go? The Sohma's are shocked, their precious flower had slipped through their fingers. They had to find her...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything related to Fruits Basket. This is for pure fun and entertainment.**_

~(0)~

"Miss Honda?" Yuki called out hesitantly, coming into the kitchen. It had been strange, breakfast had been set on the table like usual, but their cheerful friend was nowhere in sight. "Miss Honda?" He called out again. His eyes finally alighted on a letter pinned to the refrigerator, and curiously Yuki went to read it. His blood ran cold as he started reading.

"So? Ya find her yet?" Kyo snapped, his standoffish demeanor as loud as ever.

"Maybe our dear Tohru went for a walk." Shigure offered, eating his breakfast with a smile. "You know what they say, fresh air is always more delightful than two annoying teenage boys."

"Hey! What're ya saying?" Kyo demanded, turning to glare at the 'responsible adult'. "Just what do ya think you're sayin'?" Kyo demanded again.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Shigure shrugged.

"Why ya-"

"SILENCE!" Yuki shouted, needing to be heard above the racket. "She's gone." He whispered, the letter slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor.

"Whadaya mean 'She's gone'?" Kyo questioned suspiciously. Yuki didn't answer, he just went past the hot headed cat and climbed the flight of stairs to Tohru's room. He didn't need to knock, he knew she was gone...But he still needed to know.

The room had been cleared out.

The bed had been stripped, the comforter and sheets all folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The little table had been cleared off, and Yuki knew the closet would be bare as well. The picture of Tohru's mother was gone, too, and Yuki froze silently.

_It was real...She was gone._

"Hm, well this isn't exactly the typical morning madness I'm used to. Oh well, at least the boys haven't broken any of my doors yet." Shigure thought aloud. "They definitely are maturing-" The sound of an entryway being slammed shut made Shigure rethink his claim. "Sorta." The older Sohma stood up, and went to see what all the fuss was about.

"_She's gone."_

The words swirled through the dog zodiac's mind, and puzzled him. Stooping down, the calm man picked up the letter, and started reading.

_Dear Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure,_

_You've all been so kind to me, and I thank you oh so much for it. I know you would've stopped me if you knew I was leaving, so I just couldn't bring myself to tell you...Or tell you why. So I'm leaving, I have to, it's for the best...for all of us. You've all made my world so wonderful, I'll never forget you._

_Your Friend,_

_Tohru Honda_

_(P.S. The laundry needs to be hung up, I started it before I left.) _

"Huh." Shigure mused. "Well, this is quite depressing."


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do to her?!" Yuki demanded, glaring at Akito.

"And good morning to you too, Yuki. Yes, I'm doing well, thank you." The zodiac god smirked.

"Stop playing games! Where is she?" Yuki ordered, advancing upon the black haired heir.

"By 'her', I'm assuming you're referring to that girl?" Akito asked calmly, turning back to look out the window. Yuki knew Akito had to have done something, he _had_ to have, who else could have forced Tohru to leave? Yuki had stormed up to the main estate, Kyo and Shigure hot on his heels, but the rat had gotten there first, and was going to find his friend.

"Tohru. Her name is Tohru Honda." Yuki ground out.

"Ah, so you can say her name." Akito chuckled. "Tohru." He sighed. "Such an unusual name."

"Stop teasing him, Akito. Do you know where our friend is? Her disappearance has put my household into disarray!" Shigure spoke up, coming into the room.

"Disappeared?" Akito asked curiously. "How...interesting. She must hate you after all."

"You're wrong. Miss Honda doesn't have a mean bone in her body!" Yuki shouted angrily.

"That's true." Akito conceded quietly. He remembered their little chat, how she had been on his side...even though she knew exactly what he was like. "But why should I know where the woman is?" He asked, looking at his fellow zodiacs with a bored expression.

"You took her. You had to." Yuki said furiously. Akito looked at the angry teen, sighed, and turned to look out the window.

"I always love when you come to visit me, I really do." Akito began. "But I can't help you. I didn't take her, and that's the truth."

"W-What?" Yuki stuttered.

"Well, this is a surprise." Shigure said. "Then where-"

"She has to be here!" Yuki growled, storming out of the room.

"Could she be?" Shigure finished. "Akito?"

"How could I possibly know? _I _didn't drive the girl away." Akito breathed.

"If she's not here, then where could she possibly be? Our poor little Tohru, braving the world all on her own." Shigure mused, and shook his head. "Oh well, we'll find her. Don't you worry."

"I won't." Akito smirked.

"That's the spirit! Goodbye, Akito, it's been a pleasure." Shigure waved, leaving the Sohma heir alone in the room.

"Hm." Akito's smile slowly widened in amusement. "So she's gone." The smile slowly dropped, and Akito's eyes fell to the floor as memories of the blue eyed girl drifted over him. Why was she so special? How did she touch everyone so permanently? How could a mere mortal touch people's _souls_? "This is...unfortunate."

~(0)~

"Well? Did the creep fess up?" Kyo asked, hoping down from the rooftop he had hidden on.

"On the contrary, he denied any interference." Shigure replied.

"Course he did, the prick wouldn't want to get his hands dirty, now would he?" Kyo grumbled. Yuki was strangely silent, his hair hiding his eyes. "He's gotta have her stashed away somewhere, where else could she be?"

"Maybe she simply took a sabbatical." Shigure offered. "I know I need to get away from all this now and then, to become at peace with the world after the grueling tasks of daily life! Oh, I think I shall go on a sabbatical post haste! Maybe to ocean this time, I hear-"

"She didn't choose to go." Yuki whispered.

"Hm?" Shigure blinked.

"Didn't you read her letter? 'I have to go'." Yuki said. "Not 'I want to leave'."

~(0)~

"Gone?" Arisa blinked. "Whadaya mean, 'she's gone'?" The four friends were sitting in class, talking about the most important thing in their lives: Tohru.

"I can't sense her electrical signals." Hana murmured. "She's out of range."

"He means," Kyo snorted. "That she's gone. She made breakfast this morning and then split. We can't find her."

"This is quite unusual." Hana said. "Tohru isn't the type of person to just leave when she feels like it. She's responsible, capable. She wouldn't leave her duties unattended."

"Yeah, Tohru wouldn't just leave like that. She'd never make her friends worry like that." Arisa agreed, and then she turned towards Kyo. "Orange Top! What the heck did you do to make Tohru want to leave?!"

"_Me_? Why the heck do you think it's my fault?"

"Isn't it?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sure ya didn't." Arisa rolled her eyes knowingly.

"I didn't!"

"Something must be wrong. Tohru _did_ seem upset yesterday, but she told me not to worry. Did you sense anything amiss, Yuki?" Hana asked quietly.

"Well, she was crying the other day." Yuki replied, trying to remember. "When I asked her, she said she had just been thinking about her mom, that she was fine, that I shouldn't worry."

"That sounds like Tohru. Never wanting to worry anyone." Hana smiled.

"It does." Yuki smiled.

"Hey, could that be what's up?" Arisa asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked confused.

"Is she trying to protect someone? She'd leave to make sure someone else was okay."

"No one's in trouble." Kyo snorted. "There's no reason for her to leave."

"Well I say good riddance." A voice retorted. A few seats away from them, one of the Yuki Fans was looking their way, a superior expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Yuki asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever reason she had was a good one. Besides, it's not like the world's going to end because one measly girl left." The girl smirked.

"Aw, shut it Kana." Arisa snapped. "Who the heck do you think you are telling us off? Huh?"

"Oh, no one. Pretend I never said anything, okay?" Kana Suzuki smiled, and stood up. "It seems free period's over. Goodbye everybody." The raven haired girl said, and left the room.

"I hate that chick. Thinks she's so important because of her daddy. Rich girl through and through." Arisa grumbled.

"She's new. She doesn't know her place." Hana murmured. "Although I detect a trace of deceit in her electrical waves...but why? Hm. Oh well, Tohru can take care of herself, we must believe that whatever choice she made, and why, were of good cause."

"I hope so." Yuki whispered, looking out the window sadly.

_Where are you Tohru?_


	3. Chapter 3

A month went by, and nothing happened. Tohru seemed to have slipped beneath the radar, and even with the Sohma's connections it was like their favorite Honda girl had completely disappeared. Her grandfather didn't know where she was either, she had just told him she was being 'transferred', whatever that meant...

The Sohma's were slowly growing despondent, and their house was returning to its original state of a garbage dump. All traces of Tohru's existence were slowly being wiped out, almost like their memory of her was being erased...

Shigure really wasn't sure what to do, with their favorite flower gone Kyo was acting even worse than when he arrived, Yuki was turning mute. Shigure was trying his best to act normal, but this wasn't something the Master of the House could just brush off. Sohma's one by one felt the effects of the gentle presence gone...In one way or another...So when Shigure's editor Mitsuru begged him to go to a book signing in another city, Shigure jumped at the chance. It was a way to get out of the house, away from the depression that had become so tangible. And his editor, for once, was shocked beyond words at how easily he said yes. He was immediately sent off to another town a few hours from their city, and the book signing went off without a hitch. The editor and the author went back to their hotel happy, and Mitsuru was gushing about future planes.

"It was a success! A monumental step forward, Shigure. Considering how well this one went off, I think we should plan to have three more-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." He chuckled at her exuberance. "Absolutely not." Her face crumbled into a million pieces, and she started to cry.

"After all the things I went through for you! This is how you repay me? Oh the humanity!"

"Don't be such a D.Q., Mit-chan." Shigure admonished, smiling.

"D.Q.?" Mitsuru faltered.

"Drama Queen." He grinned. "Goodnight!" He spoke, then closed the door to his room in her face. "Ah Mitsuru...what am I going to do with you?" He thought aloud fondly to the sounds of her grumbling outside the door. He chuckled. He loved playing with her, it was always funny to see her reactions. "Hm, I wonder how the boys are doing? Oh well, they can fend for themselves." He sighed, and settled in for bed.

The next morning came early for the author, and after being bored decided to see the city. Afterall, what's the point of a vacation if not to have some fun? Humming happily, he left the hotel...and his clueless editor.

"I wonder if she'll worry..." He mused, then shrugged. "Oh well, I _did _leave her a note.."

"_Where did he go? Where? WHERE?" Mitsuru was bemoaning. She eventually found his note..A few hours later underneath her pillow._

His wanderings brought him to an indoor market, and he carefully went inside to explore. He was careful about not being touched, and then he froze in the building. He sniffed the air delicately, that smell...

With the dog in his blood, Shigure smelled things most humans couldn't. He could detect minute traces of something in the air, could smell a person's scent. And it was this difference about him that allowed Shigure to smell a very familiar scent he hadn't smelled in a long time. Strawberries and Love...a very interesting combination. He followed his nose, knowing he would find what he had subconsciously been looking for.

Her hair had been cut short, almost shoulder length. She was wearing jeans instead of her usual skirt, and a bright purple shirt. Her eyes were still a bright blue, that twinkle still there, and her smile, as soft as ever. She was talking with a girl about Kisa's age, and with a smile the girl ran off. Shigure watched Tohru wave, calling out her usual 'Be safe!', before walking forward to the brunette girl.

"Tohru, long time no see." He said, and she gasped.

"S-Shigure..."


	4. Chapter 4

"H-Hi." She stuttered, her blue eyes wide. "How-How have you been?" She faltered, and Shigure smiled at his long lost friend.

"I've been well, given the circumstances." He sighed theatrically. "But the boys...I think they're depressed."

"Oh no!" Tohru cried softly. "I-"

"Tohru! _Tohru_!" A voice sang out, and the brunette turned around smiling.

"I'm over here, sir!" She called back.

"I leave the stand for just a minute, and it's abandoned when I return! You're being careless, Miss Honda." A bright blue haired man admonished. He had a smile on his face, bright green eyes that glittered cheerfully, and was wearing the same purple shirt as Tohru. _Maybe they're coworkers?_ Shigure thought. "My best employee, such a shame." He tsked lightly.

"I'm really sorry, sir, it's just that-"

"Please don't blame Tohru, it was my fault." Shigure stepped in gallantly. "I'm afraid I drew your favorite worker from her post. Tohru and I were friends once upon a time."

"Oh, you know Tohru? That's wonderful! Such a delightful girl, isn't she?" The man smiled. "Hi, I'm Souta Jing. I own the Freezy Fun Yogurt Stand here." He bowed, and Shigure returned the bow. "Miss Tohru here has been one of my best employees, I think people come more for her company than my dessert treats!" He laughed.

"Oh no, it can't be me. The yogurt so's good..." Tohru spoke up, waving the compliment away with her usual humble air.

"Ah yes, Tohru is a breath of fresh air to most people." Shigure chuckled. "I'm Shigure Sohma, Tohru used to live with me and my nephews."

"No wonder she'd such a good housekeeper! The house has become impeccable since she's started living with my family and I." Souta laughed.

"Yes, our Tohru really is the best housewife." Shigure teased, and the girl in question blushed.

"Tohru, do you mind if Mr. Sohma and I chat? It seems like we have something in common." Souta asked pleasantly.

"Oh, of course! I'll get back to my post." She nodded quickly, and with a shadow of a smile she looked at the Sohma. "It was nice seeing you again, Shigure. Tell Yuki and Kyo I miss them." She said softly, and then quickly went to hide behind the counter of Freezy Fun Yogurt.

"This way, this way." Souta motioned, and Shigure followed the eccentric man to a lounge area a few yards from the yogurt stand. The duo took a seat at a table, looking across at each other. "Well, it's nice to meet someone from Tohru's past. She's mentioned you a couple of times, and a few others too. Someone named Kisa?"

"My niece." Shigure smiled. "Tohru became a sister to her, and poor Kisa, ever since Tohru left she's been sad." He shook his head. "So she's living with you now?"

"Yes, she came about a month ago. She was attending my daughter's school, helped her out of some trouble. When we found out she didn't have a place to stay, we invited her to stay with us. She's been nothing but a blessing ever since." Souta smiled fondly.

"Yes, Tohru is definitely something special." Shigure agreed, turning to look at the brunette. She was laughing, handing out a pink colored yogurt to a customer.

"Everyone loves her, I don't know why she came here though. She said that she had to, but never went into detail. Everyone's allowed to have their secrets, right?"

"When she left, it was like an integral part of my family was ripped out. She left us a note, she said the same thing. She had to leave. Never any specifications..." Shigure replied quietly.

"I _will_ miss her when she leaves, there's no one quite like Miss Honda." Souta sighed. "She has a big impact on the people here, and all the wisdom she spreads...It's uniquely her."

"She's not exactly normal." Shigure conceded, looking back toward the yogurt stand employee.

"No, she special."

~(0)~

How could he be here? How? _HOW?!_ Tohru was dazed, shocked, and completely blown away. She had been so careful about everything, extracting herself from the Sohma's, protecting them. And here was Shigure, right back in her life. It had been so hard, making the decision to leave. But she _had_ to. She was the only thing between the world finding about the Sohma curse...or leaving it a secret. It had been over a month ago she had been given the ultimatum, and she knew if she didn't comply with the other girl's demands the Sohma curse would be found out..

"_Tohru Honda?" a snide voice had asked._

"_Um, that's me." She had smiled, looking up to find the new girl in front of her. Kana Suzuki was the new girl at school, with long, wavy black hair that ran down her back and pretty brown eyes the color of chocolate. She was tall, lithe, and graceful. Every movement of Kana's was precise, elegant, and moved with the grace of a dancer. If Yuki was every girl's dream guy, then Kana Suzuki was every guy's. She was wealthy, her dad owned a successful medical company, and she was slightly spoiled. But wasn't everybody spoiled?_

"_You don't look like much." Kana snorted, looking the brunette over critically. "What's so special about you anyway? You're so tiny."_

"_Um, thank you?" Tohru tried, confused. The girl just huffed, gave Tohru another once over, and crossed her arms over her chest. The classroom was empty, the two girls its sole occupants. Kana walked over to Tohru, a smirk on her face. _

"_I want you gone." She spoke happily._

"_Excuse me?" Tohru gaped, surprised. "What?"_

"_You heard me, I want you gone. Out of this school, out of this city, and most importantly, away from Yuki." Kana said simply, looking Tohru square in the eye._

"_I-I can't do that. I promised Mom I would complete high-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, _everyone_ knows about that dumb promise." Kana rolled her eyes, disgusted. _

"_It's not dumb!" Tohru replied fiercely. "And why would I want to go? My home is here."_

"_Ah, thanks for bringing that topic of conversation up." Kana smiled. "I know where you've been living, Tohru. I know the secret you've been keeping." Tohru gasped, taking a step away from the raven haired girl. _

"_H-How could you know?" She whispered. How could someone from the 'outside' know about the curse? _

"_How isn't important. But if I decided to share that information with say, the whole school, then it wouldn't be very good news for you, now would it?" Kana asked, her voice light and airy with superiority._

"_What do you want?" Tohru whispered fearfully._

"_I already told you, little miss Tohru, I want you gone." Kana replied sweetly. _

"_But my promise..." Tohru trailed off._

"_Ugh, look, if it means so much to you to finish high school I'll get Daddy to enroll you at some other high school out of town. Happy?" Kana sighed, her expression screaming boredom._

"_That would be kind of you." Tohru said quietly. "And you wouldn't tell anyone? About the secret?"_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die." Kana vowed with a smug look._

"_I...How can I leave?" Tohru whispered. "The Sohma's have been so kind to me..."_

"_The usual way." Kana said abruptly. "Pack up your stuff and get lost."_

"_But..."_

"_I'll have Daddy get you all set up at another school. You can fulfill your promise to you mommy like you wanted." Kana sighed, turning to leave. "I'll give you two days to figure out what you _really_ want. The school to find out, or the disappearance of little orphan Annie." With that said, Kana walked off, her proposal hanging in the air like death. Everything was over...there wasn't another option she could use. She had to leave, to protect the Sohma's. After everything they had done for her, this was a small way she could thank them._

_She had to leave._

~(0)~

Tohru looked over towards the two men, snapping out of her reverie. They seemed to be getting along, and the initial shock of seeing Shigure was wearing off.

"Tohru, I'm here to take over." a new voice spoke, and one of the fellow employees dropped her purse onto the counter.

"Oh, Lianu, hi. We're starting to get low on Triple Berry Blitz, so if you can restock that I'd be most appreciative." Tohru smiled, grabbing her bag and letting her friend take her spot behind the counter.

"Who's dad talking to?" Lianu asked curiously, looking over to where her father was sitting with the Sohma.

"Oh, an old friend of mine." Tohru replied lightly. "Shigure Sohma, he shouldn't be here for long. Actually, I'm not really sure why he's here..."

"Well, he's cute." Lianu decided, and Tohru laughed. "What? Okay, maybe in a way-to-old-for-me cute, but he _is_ kinda cute."

"Lianu." Tohru giggled, and the fellow brunette shrugged in her shameless way. "I am who I am."

"And I wouldn't want you to change." Tohru grinned.

"Ah, Lianu, good, you're here...and on time. I'm surprised." Lianu's dad said, coming up to the front of the yogurt stand, Shigure behind him.

"_Dad_." Lianu groaned. "I get here on time...usually. Besides, it isn't like I skipped last time on purpose...sorta."

"Mm-hm, my point exactly. Lianu, meet Mr. Sohma, he's a friend of Tohru's." Mr. Jing introduced.

"Tohru was just telling me about him." Lianu smiled sweetly. "Hi, I'm Lianu Jing, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The two bowed, and Mr. Jing turned back to the guest.

"Well, it's Tohru's shift is over. If you two want to catch up you're more than welcome, just as long as Tohru gets home by nine." Mr. Jing joked.

"Dad! Gross!" Lianu said disgusted, but turned to Tohru with a smile. "Cute."

"Not my type." Tohru whispered back, a secretive smile on her face.

"Whatev." The other girl replied.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"Um, yes, oh course, let's catch up." Tohru agreed, moving around the counter to stand next to Shigure. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled, waving to her employeer and his daughter.

"So where to?" Shigure asked reasonably.

"Let's go for a walk." She suggested, and the two started off. She didn't know what to say, how to tell him everything she wanted to say...The two walked outside the building, starting down one of the nature trails outside the market place. The two walked in silence, the sound of nature around them. Finally Shigure stopped, and Tohru looked at him curiously. He reached out and embraced her, hugging her close.

"I've missed you, Tohru." He whispered, and then immediately turned into a dog.


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru hugged the furry body of Shigure to her, silent tears slipping out as she tried to stifle her cries. The dog didn't say anything, and finally Tohru broke away, picking up his discarded clothes like it was normal. The two continued walking, stopping when they reached a bench and the brunette sat down.

"I can't tell you why." She whispered.

"I didn't ask." Shigure replied calmly. "Everyone is allowed their secrets." He chuckled, thinking of what her employer had said. "Have you been well? Happy?"

"How could you ask if I'm happy?" She murmured, looking at the furry black dog sadly. "I had to leave my family, do you think I'd be okay?"

"Ah, yes. That word. 'Had'. It wasn't a choice." Shigure mused. "It was decided for you." He said, looking the blue eyed girl in the eyes. "Would you like to tell me now?" Tohru looked at the ground, sighed, and looked up towards the sky.

"Mr. Jing has been so kind to me, he took me in when I had no where to go." She said instead. "Lianu and I are in class together, she's been helping me with my studies. It's funny, she hates leeks too." Tohru laughed quietly. "In some ways, nothing has changed when absolutely everything has." Shigure looked at the girl, waiting for her to say everything she wanted to. "Lianu's a lot like Uo-Chan, she got into fights...only she was the victim. They bullied her...it wasn't right." Tohru said angrily. "Mom would've done something, and I knew I had to help somehow...I fractured my arm." Tohru winced, looking at her right arm. "It wasn't that bad, I'm fine, really. Mom would've wanted me to help."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have liked you to get hurt." Shigure responded.

"No, but she would've gone in anyway. I'm like mom in that way..." Tohru trailed off sadly. "That's how I met the Jing's, because I helped Lianu get home. Her mom is so nice! She made me feel right at home, and when she found out I was practically homeless, she wouldn't let me leave. That's how I got my job at Mr. Jing's stand, he offered me a place on his staff. He's been so nice to help me."

"I bet you've helped them too." Shigure responded.

"Oh, of course! I've been helping with the chores, the stand, Mrs. Jing has even let me help her as a teacher's assistant at the elementary school she works at. The children are so sweet!"

"That's sounds like you." Shigure smiled a doggy smile.

"Oh, I've been talking all this time! What about you? How have you been, Shigure? How are Kyo and Yuki? Are they still fighting?"

"I've been fine, to a degree. The boys don't fight as regularly, I think they only go at each other to try to recapture the good old days." Shigure sighed. "It's funny, I think they're waiting for you to suddenly appear and plead them to stop fighting." Tohru lowered her head, looking her folded hands in her lap.

"I don't mean to cause trouble. Really, I didn't mean for this to become so..." She trailed off, not being able to find the words she wanted.

"I understand." Shigure sighed. "So when are you moving back?"

"W-Wha?" Tohru stuttered, looking at the dog shocked. "How could you ask-"

"Well obviously you miss us." Shigure broke in. "And you want Kyo and Yuki to be happy, right? And you left poor Arisa and Hana without saying goodbye. You at least owe them that, don't you? And, more importantly, no take out is as good as your home cooking!" Tohru giggled, and then laughed, and then hugged the furry dog as she started crying again.

"I can't, you don't know what you're asking." She whispered.

"Then why don't you tell me? Make me understand." He replied solemnly. Tohru bit her lip nervously, how could she tell the truth? Well, one word at a time...

"There's a girl at school...who knows about the Sohma curse." Tohru said hesitantly. Shigure went still, then looked Tohru in the eyes.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me this?" He demanded quietly.

"I-I-" She was at a loss for words.

"Do you know what's at stake?" He hissed.

"She said she wouldn't tell-"

"Tohru," Shigure began calmly. "people _lie_." Tohru looked at the ground, fighting tears. A pop sounded, and a full grown, naked man stood beside her.

"Eek!" She gasped, turning away, leaving Shigure's clothes on the bench behind her.

"Tohru, who is this girl? Her memory will have to be erased." Shigure sighed.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Tohru whispered. "I didn't want her memories to be erased."

"This girl could potentially destroy everything my family has worked so hard for." Shigure responded. "She has to forget."

"People deserve to keep their memories, no matter how bad they are." Tohru replied, standing up and walking down the path. "She made a deal with me, she wouldn't tell your secret if I left. I left, she has no reason to tell the secret."

"This is more than a simple memory. It can brings misfortune to my whole family!" Shigure said.

"_I_ know." Tohru said stubbornly. "I know the Sohma curse, and your family hasn't had any 'misfortune' befall them, has it?"

"You are a unique circumstance." Shigure responded. "This girl...Another matter entirely."

"Shigure, I trusted you when you wanted me to. I'm simply asking the same of you." Tohru replied quietly, her brown eyes resolute.

"Not unless I know who this girl is." Shigure replied darkly.

"And that's why I can't tell you." Tohru sighed. "You'll wipe her mind, and that's not right. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Jing's." Tohru said firmly, getting up and moving away from the Sohma. "Tell Yuki and Kyo...Actually, can you just not tell them about me? It's better this way, trust me." Tohru didn't have to everything else, how if they came she would break down, if she saw the rat and cat zodiac she wouldn't be able to stand her ground, if the other Sohmas found out Tohru would find herself kidnapped in the middle of the night...

"It was nice to see you again, Tohru. You're just as lovely as ever." Shigure finally replied, and Tohru blushed.

"It was nice catching up, Shigure. Bye."

Within seconds, the brunette was gone. Shigure stood still, thoughts swirling through his mind without pause. He had found her. He _found_ her. Tohru was still alive and well. She was fine. She was protecting someone, but who? Yes, it was true she was denying herself for the Sohmas, to keep their secret safe, and she switched towns and schools to ensure the Sohmas safety. She was truly one of a kind...Shigure picked up his phone, and dialed a number on speed dial.

"Hatori, I found her."


	6. Chapter 6

"But you found her?" Ayame pressed.

"That's what he just said, or are you deaf?" Hatori sighed.

"My dearest Hatori, my heart leaps with jubilation at the thought of our precious Tohru being discovered that I just had to double check I wasn't going slightly looney." Ayame replied, a smile on his face.

"And we wouldn't want that." Shigure chuckled to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something, Shigure?" Ayame questioned.

"No, I was just considering our slight predicament." Shigure replied easily.

"This _is_ a problem." Hatori agreed. "The fact someone on the outside knows about our curse is odd, almost impossible to say the least."

"Could this girl have bumped into one of us like our dear Tohru?" Ayame asked, a reasonable question for once.

"No, the zodiac in question would have told me; it's standard protocol." Hatori shrugged.

"Then how could it have happened? Hm, the question of the year indeed." Shigure sighed. "And then what to do about Tohru..."

"We certainly can't let her languish in that city she's decided to call home. It's ruining my dear brother's romantic fantasies to have her gone!" Ayame cried. "We must return her to Shigure's house at once." He decided.

"That would be kidnapping." Hatori said reasonably.

"We've fallen lower." Shigure snorted, remembering a high school field trip that had gone, ahem, just slightly awry. Hatori just gave the novelist a look, and Shigure just laughed.

"You ever bring up that subject again, not even Akito will be able to find you." Hatori warned.

"Of course, of course!" Shigure agreed immediately.

"But still, that doesn't solve the issue about Tohru." Ayame sighed, bringing the conversation right back to their favorite brunette.

"You found her?" A childish voice spoke up. "You found Tohru?" The fluffy blond head of Momiji peeked into the room from the doorway, and the three adults sighed.

"I had wanted to keep this matter hidden for just a while longer." Hatori mused.

"He'll tell _everyone_." Shigure agreed.

"Did you? Did you?" Momiji pleaded, his big brown eyes begging. "Did you find her? Did you find Tohru?"

"Momiji..." Ayame trailed off, unsure. "How do you want to play this, Hatori?" He asked, fielding the question to the doctor.

"I bet she was captured by a dragon or something! That's why she never came back, because she couldn't!" Momiji said excitedly, his fantasies getting as bad as Ayame's on a good day. "Wait! Then that means you can make him give her back, Hatori!"

"Hm?"

"If a dragon took Tohru, then you can make him give her back!" Momiji was saying triumphantly.

"I'm afraid a dragon didn't take Miss Honda, Momiji." Shigure chuckled. "But that would be interesting to see...Tohru, damsel in distress..."

"Don't let your mind wander to the gutter, Shigure. How distasteful." Hatori murmured.

"But why not? Mine and I could create a whole day dream line based off that! Ah, imagine the designs! Long, flowing gowns of pastel pink, tranquil blue, or vibrant fire red! Layers or simplistic, and the shoes! I would say slipper flats...in white...or should it be-"

"Focus, Ayame." Hatori commanded, bringing the designer back to earth.

"Oh, you are no fun." Ayame pouted.

"Momiji, we can't give you any information at this time. We ourselves are not completely sure of Tohru's location. Shigure may have sighted her in a nearby town, but we can't be positive...right, Shigure?" Hatori said, daring the author to contradict him.

"Right." The Sohma in question agreed calmly.

"But...you at least _saw_ Tohru, right?" Momiji asked timidly, looking up at the three men with innocent, puppy dog eyes.

"I believe I did, Momiji." Shigure smiled.

"Where? Which city?" Momiji asked softly.

"It's a town a couple hours away, don't you worry about it." Shigure replied. "Leave it to the adults." Momiji's face crumpled, and tears leaked out of his eyes as he looked at the floor. "Go back to your compound and leave the issue with us. We're going to bring Tohru back as soon as we can, don't worry to much about this, okay?"

"O-Okay." Momiji sniffled, and Hatori led the young rabbit zodiac out of the room. "You'll tell her I said 'hi', right? If you see her again?" Momiji asked sadly, turning back to Shigure.

"Of course." He nodded, and the blond Sohma went on his way. "We're going to have to do something about this. Momiji knows...and he has a big mouth."

"You know where she's staying, right?" Hatori asked, and Shigure nodded. "Then why don't we just pop in for a visit? One person isn't as strong as when he's with others."

"Huh?" Ayame blinked.

"We're going to convince Tohru as a group to come back." Hatori sighed, dumbing it down for the snake zodiac.

"Oh." Ayame brightened. "And then my dear younger brother's romantic life will begin anew with his lady love back in the picture!"

"I think not." Shigure snorted.

"Oh, you are absolutely no fun." Ayame pouted. "And love is the most important emotion on the face of the earth! It makes joy multiply and grief divide, brings hope to the multitudes, and-"

"We get it." Hatori snapped. "Would you please just be silent for once?"  
"Well, I can be, but that's not a very enjoyable thing to do." Ayame replied, miffed.

"I think it's time I got back to my house, it's best not to make Kyo or Yuki suspicious." Shigure chuckled, and the two other zodiacs nodded in agreement. "So, did we think of anything? Or was this meeting completely waste-less?"

"We thought of something, we are going to that town Tohru is calling 'home' and dragging her back!" Ayame declared, and Hatori wanted to slap him.

"For the last time, that's _kidnapping_ and it is _against_ _the_ _law_!" He ground out. "And we're Sohmas, we simply take people from wherever they're residing without their permission and force them to do as we want. There's a difference."


	7. Chapter 7

"They found Sissy?" Kisa asked, wide eyed.

"Pretty sure, only the adults won't tell me where!" Momiji grumbled.

"Yeah? Why do they always think we can't handle the truth? What are we, five?" Hiro sighed.

"Well, I think we should break into Hatori's office and see if he's stashed the info somewhere." Momiji spoke. "And then we can go get Tohru!"

"Let's get Sissy." Kisa agreed happily.

"What is so special about this girl? It's not like the world stopped moving when she left. Besides, if she wanted to stay with us she would've. I think that says a lot about that Honda girl."

"Don't say that, Hiro! Sissy the best thing that ever happened!" Kisa cried, shocked beyond words at her fellow zodiac. She bit her lip as a tears started brimming up, and she had to look away from Hiro.

"Aw, geez. Stop it, would ya? I didn't mean it, Kisa." Hiro sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall he was next to.

"So, you in? It might be fun, adventure and all that." Momiji grinned.

"How bout we just follow them when they leave?" Hiro replied with a snort. "The adults are obviously going to head over to Tohru's new place, we just gotta follow them."

"That's brilliant!" Momiji gushed. "Papa just got a new driver, so I bet Hatori and them won't be able to figure it out."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hiro asked dryly.

"Didn't think of what?" A new voice spoke up, and the group turned hastily to find Hatsuharu walking towards them.

"Uh...hi Haru, how was your day?" Momiji tried.

"Good, and what kind of misdemeanors are you up to?" The dual haired boy replied.

"Why do you think we're up to something? Just because we tried to sneak off the compound once suddenly makes us juvenile delinquents? Do you really think so little of us? And what about you, Mr. Perfect? I'm sure you-"

"I get it, Hiro, shut up." The new comer snapped, and the three wondered if Hiro's flippant attitude had brought out Black Haru. "But if you're going after Tohru, then I'm coming too."

"What makes you think we're going after Sissy?" Kisa asked quietly, looking up at Hatsuharu with big eyes.

"Who else could you be talking about?" The other responded. The three zodiacs didn't say anything, but cast a glance between them nervously. "What can I do to help?"

"Well, you see." Momiji began with a grin.

~(0)~

"Akito, I was wondering if you would give me permission to go out of town again." Shigure asked the zodiac god.

"So soon? Are you trying to leave me too, Shigure?" The black haired boy replied.

"I would never do that, I thought you knew me better than that!" Shigure exclaimed with mock gasp.

"And that I do." Akito smirked. "What is the mission of this excursion then, Shigure? If not to abandon me."

"Another book signing. I am becoming quite popular in the literary world you know." Shigure smiled.

"Liar." Akito said. "And I suppose you aren't taking Hatori and Ayame with you, right?"

"Well-"

"Or those scheming children in the hall?" Akito asked with raised eyebrows.

"Children? I-"

"And I imagine if you all are leaving, then so will your wards as well. My dear Yuki and monster Kyo." Akito sighed. "And if all of you are leaving, then I'm sure Kagura will tag along, won't she? She loves that beast so." He mused. "And if Hatsuharu is disappearing, then Rin will go too. My, my, isn't this just a lovely family outing. And no one thought to invite me?" Akito questioned.

"My all important Akito, you wound me. Hatori and Ayame _are_ coming with me, how observant, but it is a simple outing for old times' sake." Shigure smiled. "But as for the children, I think it might be a little to PG-13 for them." He chuckled.

"Well." Akito spoke, turning away from the dog. "You always did make fanciful lies."

"I-"

"Go. If you're going to make something so elaborate, just go. I see where I rate." Akito waved Shigure away, and the dog zodiac bowed and stood up. He got to the doorway when Akito spoke up again. "Oh, and when you get there,"

"Yes?"

"Tell her I said hello."


	8. Chapter 8

_Tottori High loomed above Tohru almost ominously. The brunette gulped, scared, as a sea of students washed past her and up the steps into the school. _Well Mom, I'm here. I don't want to be, but I know it's something you would've wanted me to do. To protect them. To thank them. I'm so scared though, what if this is one of the worst mistakes I ever made? What if...if I'm the onigiri again?

_**Just be yourself.**_

_The words washed over Tohru, her mother's soft voice whispering in the frightened girl's ear. **Just be yourself, don't try to be someone your not. When you try to be someone else, it never works out. Make sure people see you for who you are, especially in your heart, and remember to smile. It helps improve face value.** Tohru looked up from the ground, her eyes passing over the gray skirt she was now forced to wear and another white, button up shirt, and towards the looming red doors of Tottori. She could do this, she _could_. She had her mom rooting for her, and she knew if the Sohma's had half a clue as to her location then they would be cheering her on too._

_**Just be yourself.**_

_A different voice than her mother's whispered in her ear, a male voice that had made her feel so at home when she first moved in with the Sohma's. _Yuki, I'm so sorry, I had to._ She apologized mentally, her eyes downcast as she trudged up the stairs towards the front doors. The office was right at the door, and she went up to the lady behind the counter._

"_Hello?" she spoke, and the woman smiled._

"_Oh, you must be the new girl. Welcome to Tottori! We've been expecting you, Miss Honda. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. If you need anything, just ask any of the other students, I'm sure they will be more than helpful." the lady said brightly. "And if you have any further questions, just ask me. I'm Mrs. Toyo, by the way. Class starts in five minutes so I'd say you better run off to class. Oh, and before I forget. Your locker number is on the top of your schedule, and it has your combo too. Each of your teachers should have a textbook for you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the school year." _

"_Um, thank you, Ms. Toyo, goodbye." Tohru stuttered, turning away from the receptionist. A long hallway loomed before her, and Tohru hesitantly started down the hall. _

"_Kima, love your purse, so cute!"_

"_Dude, we are going to beat Orashima High next game, got it?" _

"_You gotta be kidding me, a ten thousand word essay on the survival of Aborigine culture?"_

_Tohru heard the swirling voices as she walked, nervously looking about her for class 128. She didn't know how the classroom could have such a high number, usually it was just 2-A or something similar! Tohru found herself a dead end, and twirled around in confusion. She was lost, absolutely lost. She turned the map upside down, trying to figure out where she was on the map._

"_Um..." she bit her lip, completely unsure._

"_Hey, you lost?" a voice asked._

"_Yes, I am." Tohru sighed, looking at the ground in disappointment._

"_Ah, don't sweat it. Tottori's kinda big, all the freshmen get lost on orientation." the guy before her laughed. "I'm Hojo." he smiled. _

"_Tohru." she replied gratefully._

"_Where you trying to go, Tohru?" Hojo asked curiously._

"_128." she responded._

"_You must be new." he snorted. _

"_Is it that obvious?" Tohru asked quietly, feeling like curling into a corner and disappearing. _I wonder if the ground really can open up and swallow me._ She mused._

"_Just a little bit." Hojo chuckled. "128's on the other side of the school, but I can get how you got lost. The numbers jump all over the place around here. 130's just to your right, but 128...yeah. Come on, I'll show you the way."_

"_Thank you so much, it's all a bit..." _

"_Crazy? Insane? Impossible?" Hojo replied._

"_...Exactly." she breathed._

"_Tottori's a little weird, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. Why did you transfer in the middle of the year? Seems like a bad idea."_

"_I didn't have a choice in the matter." Tohru replied honestly._

"_Aw, sorry." Hojo said sympathetically._

"_Oh no, don't be!" Tohru said quickly. "I'm sure I'm going to love this school. And it's school color is yellow! Such a bright and happy color, just makes a person feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, don't you think so?" _

"_Hm." Hojo said thoughtfully. "Never really thought about it that way."_

"_My mom said you had to find the silver lining in everything. If you let something get you down, then you're missing out on all the happiness you could be having." Tohru responded brightly._

"_Your mom sounds like a cool lady." Hojo smiled._

"_She was." Tohru said softly, her blue eyes falling to the floor._

"_Oh jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's fine, please don't worry about it." Tohru shook her head. "It's fine."_

"_Well, here's your first class." Hojo said grandly, trying to find a way to come back from his unknowing slip up. "Make sure to tell the teacher you're new, and enjoy class!" he said._

"_I will, thank you so much for helping me." Tohru smiled, entering the noisy classroom. _

"_Take your seats! Take your _seats_!" the teacher demanded, and Tohru's new classmates all scurried to their desks. "You! Why are you still standing?" the teacher snapped, turning to Tohru. _

"_I-I'm new." she stuttered. _

"_I've been expecting you. Tohru Honsa, right?"_

"_Honda." Tohru corrected automatically._

"_I'm close. Take a seat next to Jain, wave Jain!" a timid looking black haired boy raised his hand. "Take your seat. I'm Ms. Fujida, now move it." the teacher said, motioning for Tohru to move along._

"_Uh, yes ma'am, thank you." Tohru said in a rush, bowing quickly and then hurrying towards her desk._

"_Open up your textbook to 283, we're going to be reading about Vectors and how to multiply, divide, add, and subtract them."_

"_Aw!" _

"_Seriously?" _

"_It's to early."_

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! Stop complaining for once and focus on your studies. This will further your education by leaps and bounds, and will help you become successful in the future!" the teacher snapped, glaring at her students for any smart mouthed come backs. As Ms. Fujida suspected, no one retorted. "Better. What kind of parental supervision do you have? No honor among this generation, not at all."_

"_No wonder she's still single." someone near Tohru snorted._

"_Is she..." Tohru trailed off._

"_Always that mean? Pretty much." Jain shrugged. "Sorry you got stuck with Fujida for homeroom, she's not exactly the nicest person in the school."_

"_Why is she so nasty?" Tohru asked, confused._

"_Lots of stories." Jain rolled his eyes. "It goes from being jilted to someone taking her favorite teddy bear as a child. No one knows for sure. But we do know, never, repeat _ever _make her furious. Her temper's that of legend." Jain said, a trace of awe in his voice. Tohru giggled, and then turned back to her new teacher. _I wonder why she's so mean. I bet it has to do with something sad, I know I wanted to be mean to everyone after Mama passed away...Maybe she just didn't have anyone to help her.

"_And your homework is on the following page, now get out of my sight!" Ms. Fujida shouted over the loud ring of the school bell._

"_What's your next class?" Jain asked, packing up his backpack._

"_Mr. Kurosawa." Tohru replied after consulting her schedule._

"_Cool, I have him too." Jain grinned. "He's math, fun right? Right when you think your brain can take a break, bam! More math." Tohru laughed, and chatted with her new found friend as they moved to their next class. This school was absolutely crazy! Classes were everywhere, lockers were impossible to find, and Tohru was lucky she had Jain to help her out. Lunch rolled around, and Tohru sat with Jain and his group. There was a girl named Hiromi with long black hair kept coiled in a braid and wide brown eyes, a guy named Atsushi who was the captain of the school's kendo team, Hojo who was surprised (and happy) to see her again, and a shy girl named Moriko who's blond hair and green eyes were out of place in the cafeteria filled with brown and black haired people. _

"_Her mom's American, her dad's Japanese. She got more of her mom than dad." Hojo had explained with a smile. Moriko smiled, but didn't respond. "She's our exotic beauty, aren't you, Moriko?" Hojo jested, and the blond laughed._

"_I'm not exotic." she finally said. "I'm just unique. It's nice to meet you, Tohru." _

"_I'm so sorry your mom passed away." Hiromi spoke up. "That stinks, are you okay?" Tohru gasped at the raven haired girl. How did she know?_ How?_ "Hojo told me." Hiromi explained. _

"_Why did...?" Tohru questioned, confused._

"_They were going to find out eventually. And it's kinda weird for someone to start here in the middle of the year." Hojo shrugged. Tohru kept silent. _They think I'm here because my mother died? It's definitely easier than the truth..._She decided to let them believe that._

"_So Tohru, you any good at kendo?" Atsushi grinned._

"_No, not really. I'd end up scoring points on myself than the other guy!"_

"_Typical girl, thinks her place belongs in the home." Atsushi shook his head sadly. "But hey, can you make good food?"_

"_Atsushi!" Hiromi reprimanded, slapping him playfully. "Think with your head, not your stomach!"_

"_Sorry, sorry." Atsushi yelped, and Hiromi nodded approvingly. _

"_It's alright, it's fine." Tohru said, waving away the apology quickly. "Maybe I could make you something sometime." Tohru mused to herself. "Miso soup and rice balls."_

"_Yum, absolutely heavenly!" Atsushi sighed happily. Tohru giggled, things were turning out okay after all! _You were right, mom. I just had to be myself. I've been blessed with new friends, and this school seems like a good one. As long as I'm careful with Ms. Fujida, everything should turn out fine!


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you're leaving again?" Yuki asked calmly, his eyes flicking up from his soup bowl as Shigure zoomed about the house. The adult was flustered for some odd reason, Shigure' usual bravado coming out forced and strained.

Yuki wondered what the old man was up to.

"Ah, I know it breaks your heart to see me leave, but I am the bread winner of this household, you know." Shigure joked. "And Mit-chan signed me up for another book signing! Isn't it wonderful? Finally, the world is appreciating my art!"

"Yeah, 'art'." Kyo snorted.

"Your words wound me, Kyo. But anyway, I expect you to be your usually charming selves in my absence. I'm sure you can handle the household chores, right? I'll be back soon, a couple days max." Shigure responded, finally coming to stand by the front door. His bags were all at his feet, a smile on his face.

"Mm-hm." Yuki replied absently.

"Oh please, stop thinking the worst of things." Shigure reproached. "Not everything makes sense, sometimes things happen for unknown reasons, and it takes time to mend broken fences. You two should understand that better than anyone! _Nothing_ can always be taken at face value, there is always _something_ beneath the surface. Now, if you'll excuse me, Hatori's here with the car. Make sure you eat your leeks and vegetables!"

And with that lovely sentiment, the older Sohma was gone.

"Ugh, _leeks_." Kyo shuddered. "Disgusting."

"They are not disgusting." Yuki retorted, suddenly falling silent.

"_So this is your secret base? It's even better than I thought!" _

Tohru's happy voice swirled through his mind. He had planted the strawberries for her...the leeks...

Kyo was silent too, remembering her surprised look when he told Tohru he hated leeks. The immediately chagrined look that crossed her face when she looked at the leek soup she had placed in front of him...In the end, Kyo had eaten the soup. And it wasn't that bad...for leek soup, at least.

"Where do you think she is?" Kyo murmured, for once only feeling a heart ripping swell of sorrow when he looked towards his cousin.

"I...I don't know." Yuki replied quietly, also battling a gulf of shock, dismay, loss, and...maybe just a trace of guilt. "Could we have...driven her away?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"Whadaya mean?" Kyo asked, slightly surprised.

"Our constant bickering, your continual pursuit of defeating me in battle...She never liked that." Yuki spoke. "Always trying to find a way to bring peace..."

"I...I don't like to think about it." Kyo said, his eyes falling to the floor. Silence fell on the Sohma house, Yuki thinking, Kyo staring off into space, each wishing for the impossible.

For Tohru to come back.

"Why is everyone moping?" a voice huffed. "I seriously don't get it. It's like Akito _died_ or something." Hiro snorted, leaning against the door frame. He reconsidered his statement for a moment. "Actually, I think we'd probably party if Akito died."

"Hiro! You shouldn't say things like that!" Kisa gasped.

"Whatever." the boy shrugged.

"Hiro, Kisa, what do we owe the pleasure?" Yuki said, a slight smile on his face. "It's wonderful to see you again, Kisa, you haven't been back here since...Well, it's good to see you."

"And me!" Momiji spoke up gleefully. "You can't forget about me!"

"Been trying to actually." Kyo grumbled.

"Wah! Kyo's being mean to me again!"

"Would ya just shut up, ya pip squeak!"

"_Kyo_-"

"It ain't my fault he's such a cry baby-"

"Please, you can't fight, Tohru wouldn't like-"

"Why can't you ever be nice-"  
"Yep, I can just feel the love."

"_Hiro_-"

"What?"

"Can I have your soup?"  
"What? Why ya-"

"Don't throw soup bowls in the house!"

"I didn't, he-"

"Just, please, can't you all stop-"

"No running in the house!"

"We came over trying to be nice, why are you-"

"Who asked ya to come over in the first place? Huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Hatsuharu yelled, silencing all the voices. "I do not care about what petty little 'disagreements' you have come to find. I do not care if this house gets destroyed. You can pay back Shigure later." Hatsuharu growled. "Now, you will listen. And you will listen _now_. I hate wasting time on stupid people. _Hate_ it."

"Haru-" Kisa began hesitantly.

"_Silence_." Haru snapped, and Kisa flinched away from Black Haru's hostility. "Silence." he repeated. "I am _not _going to get physical with each and every one of you. I don't want to have to beat you all _senseless_ when we came with a mission. I am _not_ going to fling each and every one of you against the nearest wall to show just how _stupid_ you are all being!" Hatsuharu hissed, his hands curling into fists.. "You are all going to sit down. Now."

Everyone automatically dropped to the floor.

"We were going to find Tohru." Hatsuharu ground out. "That's why we came here. We had a _plan_. And in that plan, we did not account for the trivial idiots whose minds are consumed with idiotic _chatter_." Hatsuharu's eyes darkened menacingly. His rebel clothes never seemed to fit more perfectly than in that moment, when his eyes were full of hate and violence. His jaw was clenched, his dark eyes narrowing. Any second now, the group was sure flames would erupt around Hatsuharu, completing the picture. "Now, I am only going to say this once, _shut_ _up._ Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Guess so."

"Sure."

"Totally."

"Whatever."

"Good." Hatsuharu nodded, seeming to calm down ever so slightly. His eyes no longer screamed 'I will kill you if you even so much as blink', now it was more of a 'I hate you all'. "Now, Momiji, would you like to tell us your plan?"

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered, eyes wide in shock after the full on rant. "W-We were gonna find Tohru...the adults know where she is. I'm positive."

"Wait, _what_?" Kyo did a double take. "They _know_ where she _is_?"

"Yeah."

"He's at least pretty sure." Kisa amended.

"We think that's where Hatori and them are going, so we need to follow them."

"It would've helped if we had gotten on the road a little sooner." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Why you-"

"KYO!" Yuki shouted. "We _don't_ strangle family!"


	10. Chapter 10

"You do realize we're being followed." Hatori spoke.

"You mean that black car that's been following us for the past twenty miles? I never would've guessed." Shigure smiled. Hatori just gave his friend a look, and the author chuckled. The car was rolling along quickly, its wheels silent against the asphalt beneath. A sleeping Ayame rested in the backseat, and Shigure smiled. "Who do you think it could possibly be?"

"Momiji has a big mouth." Hatori mused.

"So, the entire family?" Shigure replied.

"Probably."

Silence fell on the two for a moment, and then Shigure turned to the doctor deviously.

"Detour?" Shigure grinned.

"Detour."

~(0)~

"Are you sure they went left?" Hiro sighed, watching the trees flash by.

"Left, right, left, left, right, right, left." Kisa murmured. "And a U-Turn."

"Like I said, ya sure they went left?"

"This has to be the right way." Yuki muttered. Being the most responsible, and only one who _really_ knew how to drive, Yuki was up front driving. Of course, when Shigure's car started switching lanes repeatedly, taking a U-Turn right back through the town the gang had just passed through, taking the 'scenic route' through the Shadow Forest and a left through the Forgotten Canyon...which really was best forgotten...*shudder*

"Where the heck are they going?" Kyo grumbled.

"Tohru _had_ to have been kidnapped by a dragon!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Sure." Hatsuharu responded.

"They're trying to lose us." Hiro stated. "And they lost us."

"No, we didn't lose them." Hatsuharu shook his head. "We just got a little lost."

"No duh." Hiro snorted.

~(0)~

"I think the Shadow Forest has gotten a lot better since we last visited." Ayame smiled.

"Really? I think it got a little darker." Hatori replied.

"Well..." Shigure trailed off.

"We're almost to Tohru's new place." Ayame said. "I'm so excited! I wonder what my dear little Tohru's been up to?"

"Hiding from us." Hatori shook his head. "Who could have this kind of influence? It makes no sense."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Shigure said. The three men looked out the window eagerly. Tohru's new home was in a townhouse, the front door a neon orange color. The mail box was bright purple, the townhouse itself an interesting off white color.

"Wow." Ayame murmured. "That house..."

"Uh-huh." Hatori nodded.

"...is gorgeous!" Ayame exclaimed. "Look at the colors, how they mesh and blend! That orange...a revolution in fashion! I must take notes! Mine and I will have a wonderful new line in the spring!"

"Only you, Ayame." Shigure scoffed.

"What?" Ayame blinked.

"Let's go." Hatori broke in. The three got out of the car and headed up to the front door, wondering what would be behind the odd orange door.

"That orange..." Ayame shook his head in awe.

The door in question opened before their eyes, and Tohru stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened in surprise, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Hatori...Ayame...Shigure..." she whispered.

And the door flew shut in the three's face.


	11. Chapter 11

_How did they get here? _Why_ are they here? I told him to leave me alone! And Shigure brought Hatori and Ayame with him! _Tohru panicked, running back through the house. She had been going to get the mail for the Jing's, and instead of paper packages she had found three adults instead! _This can't end well..._She mused.

"Rue, what's the rush?" Lianu asked, looking up from a magazine as Tohru ran through the kitchen.

"He's here." she rambled. "And they're here. Both of them. _All_ of them! Well, maybe not everybody, I didn't see the guys."

"Guys?" Lianu perked up.

"So maybe it's just Hatori and Ayame? Yuki and Kyo would've knocked the door down by now if they were here..."

"What are you-"

"And it wasn't the limo, which means it _has_ to only be Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure. Oh _why _is he here? I asked him not to tell anyone! And he _told_ them!" Tohru plowed on, flustered and upset. "How am I going to get out of this?" she panicked, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Chill, Rue!" Lianu shouted, and Tohru quieted. Only her eyes were wide in fright and confusion, her jaw shut tightly. "Just go out the back door."

"...Back door?" she trembled.

"Take my bike or something." Lianu shrugged. "You need to get out or you'll explode." she chuckled.

"Thanks, Lou." Tohru replied gratefully, moving to go.

"And be careful. With all these guys on your tail you'll need it." she laughed. "Oh, and Mom's at the school if you want something to do. Everyone loves you there."

"Um, yes, yes, of course." Tohru nodded eagerly. "The children are so wonderful, and so kind. Yes, I do believe I'll go to the elementary school." Tohru decided, nodding authoritatively. And with that decided, she marched out the back door. Lianu listened to the back door gently being closed, and then shook her head. She still had absolutely no clue what Tohru had been going on about. _Rue, you have more secrets than a soap opera. _Lianu laughed, and then turned back to her magazine.

"'Are you a klutzy person?'" she read aloud. "Hm...I'm going to find out." she started taking the quiz when the doorbell rang, and that someone started pounding on the door. "HOLD ON!" Lianu shouted, annoyed, getting up to the get the door as the pounding began less forcefully. "I'm coming, I'm coming." she grumbled, unlocking the door and pulling it open. "Jeez, why can't you-Whoa." she breathed. Two guys were trying to drag a third guy down the sidewalk, one of them pulling the dragee in question into a choke hold while the other was going on about manners and appearance and why you can't go babbling about why neon colors and green go great together and banging on doors to applaud the inhabitants of their genius. "Um..." Lianu began, and the group turned guiltily toward her. She leaned against the door frame and smirked. "Let me guess, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, right?"

~(0)~

Tohru pedaled down the road, her body relaxed while her mind was in turmoil. She had been able to bypass the anxious Sohmas by leaving the neighborhood by the back road, and simply rode her friend's bike down toward Mrs. Jing's elementary school. Her friend's mom was a teacher at Rolani Primary School, and always welcomed Tohru's assistance with the rambunctious students. And right now, Tohru could really use the getaway.

She couldn't believe they found her, after all she had gone through to avoid them, to uphold her end of the bargain, to be the woman her mother would've wanted her to be...She never thought she could be so lonely. She honestly wanted to go back to the Sohmas, to live with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo again. To see Kisa and Momiji, even Hiro...She shook her head, trying to dispel all the sad thoughts. The bright sign for Rolani came into view, and Tohru veered the bike in. The brunette locked the bike up, and with a forced smile walked in.

"Tohru, you're back!" the receptionist smiled.

"Mrs. Hatomi, hi." Tohru smiled. "How are you? How's Izzy?" Tohru asked worriedly. Izzy was Mrs. Hatomi's cat, who had gotten ill earlier in the week. Mrs. Hatomi had been worried the whole week long, and when someone Tohru knew was upset, she always wanted to find a way to help. She had gotten Izzy a new toy as a get well gift, and the blue eyed girl wondered if Izzy was enjoying it.

"Izzy's better, thank goodness." Mrs. Hatomi nodded gratefully. "She really likes the toy you got her." "Tell Iz I said you're welcome." Tohru smiled. "Is Mrs. Jing in her classroom?" Tohru inquired.

"No, she just took the kids out to the playground." Mrs. Hatomi responded. "It's the extended care group, so you might have your hands full with the older kids."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Tohru grinned. "I love seeing them happy, so it's fine if I experience a little discomfort to make them smile."

"You're such an angel, Tohru. And such a blessing, my dear. Tell Mrs. Jing I said hello." Mrs. Hatomi said thankfully.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tohru nodded, and went down an adjacent hall. She hummed a little tune, her head bobbing left in right in sync with the ditty. The playground finally loomed before her as she pushed the wide, double doors open.

"Tohru! Tohru!" children exclaimed excitedly, running up to the brunette. She immediately dropped down to their level, giving the kids hugs as they jumped into her embrace.

"Tohru, push me on the swings?"

"No! You gotta come to the monkey bars!"

"Play secret agents with me?"

"No! She should play-"

"Guys! Guys!" Tohru laughed. "Calm down, we'll get to everything, okay? But, how bout we play kickball first? We can have two teams, and the field's already set up." she offered instead, wanting to keep everyone together. They were all so sweet and adorable, but they could definitely wear her out!

"Tohru, how are you?" Mrs. Jing waved, coming over to the group. The Jing matriarch had deep black hair and even darker brown eyes. Most of the time, Tohru couldn't even tell the difference between the woman's pupil and iris. Mrs. Jing was wearing jeans and a bright pink shirt, and with a grin on her weathered face she waved hi to the kids running past.

"Mrs. Jing! I'm good, we're about to play kickball. Do you want to play, too?" she asked, smiling.

"I have to keep an eye on the kids in the actual playground. If you could patrol the field?" Mrs. Jing replied, and Tohru nodded.

"Of course, anything you need me to do."

"Oh thank you, Tohru. Remember to have fun!" Mrs. Jing called as Tohru ran off with the kids. _That girl is a God send. _Mrs. Jing decided. _So sweet and caring...I must find a way to say thank you for everything she's done. Maybe if I contact her old acquaintances? The family she lived with? Oh, but I don't want to upset her...Hurting her feelings is the last thing I'd want to do. Oh well, I think I'll just get her a gift card. _


	12. Chapter 12

"And I must say, absolutely genius!" Ayame exclaimed. "Just spectacular, you must tell me how you came about-"

"What my cousin is trying to say," Hatori broke in, "is that your house is quite unique."

"I blame my parents," Lianu rolled her eyes, smiling, "they chose the color scheme."

"I must make their acquaintance!" Ayame grinned. "We could converse over so many topics, so many ideas-"

"_Ayame_," Shigure said firmly.

"Sorry, sorry."

The group was situated around the kitchen table, the three Sohma's on one side and Linau on the other. Growing up a Jing, Lianu had learned a _long_ time ago it was easier to deal with crazy people in the comfort of her home than out in the front yard where anyone can see the spectacle. Her hair had blue hair, her mom loved to dye hers purple every now and then...It was never a good combo.

Hatori took a sip of tea, and then turned his gaze on Lianu.

"Miss Jing-"

"Lianu,"

"Lianu," Hatori conceded. "we are here to take Tohru home."

"Home? This is her home." Puzzlement colored the girl's tone.

"Not her true home," Shigure shook his head.

"Um, then why didn't Tohru ever tell me she wanted to go back to her hometown? Or _anything_, really, about her past life?"

The Sohma's were silent, unsure how to answer the question. Finally, Lianu sighed.

"Lianu, dear, how _did_ you meet Tohru?" Ayame finally asked, and the girl smiled.

"She kinda came to my rescue..."

~(0)~

"_Look at her hair," a voice snorted._

"_And so pale."_

"_Maybe someday you'll find someone to like your ugly self." _

_The taunting always came after the bully beat down. It was the stereotypical terrorization of the weird chick. Lianu Jing didn't look 'normal', she knew that. Her hair was bright pink streaked with blond highlights, her eyes an angry brown, she was just a bit to pale, not to short, not to tall, and didn't mind carrying her back pack wherever she went. _

_Or at least a purse._

"_Someday, you'll understand." one of Lianu's tormentor's cooed. "You're just a freak."_

"Freak._" _

_Lianu squeezed her eyes tight, trying to curl into a tighter ball. Maybe, just maybe if she curled in tight enough, she wouldn't be able to hear that taunting voice..._

"_She is NOT a freak!" a voice cried out, and sighs came from Lianu's bullies._

"_It's the new girl." one of the bullies said, "doesn't know her place yet."_

"_Get lost, girl."_

"_No! What you're doing is _wrong_! It isn't right!"_

"_And what are _you_ going to do about it?" the lead tormentor scoffed._

"_Miss Honda isn't going to do anything. I am." Lianu could hear the voice of the Headmaster, and she hesitantly opened her eyes. _

_Yep, Headmaster Sotoko was there._

_He stood, frowning, next to a timid looking brunette. _The new girl._ Lianu realized. The girl's blue eyes were worried, and the bright blue eyes darted from the Headmaster to the bullies and back, fearfully. Lianu could tell the new girl wanted to cry, and Lianu wanted to tell her to toughen up._

"_Thank you for informing me on this issue, Miss Honda. Here at Tottori we have a zero tolerance for violence. Shame on you. All of you. Report to my office immediately for disciplinary actions. _Now_."_

"_Yes sir." the tormentors grumbled, and Lianu watched thankfully as they all left. Lianu started to pull herself up, and grimaced. _Those girls really did a number on me..._ hands immediately reached out to help the pink haired girl, and she accepted Miss Honda's help gratefully. _

"_Are you okay? Please tell me you're not to badly injured! That would be just terrible!" the girl cried sadly, and Lianu wanted to roll her eyes._

"_I'm good."_

"_Oh thank goodness, when I saw what was going on...it was just awful." the girl shook her head, biting her lip trying to fight back tears. "I'm Tohru."_

"_Lianu." she responded. _

"_Let me help you home, okay?" Tohru said, and before Lianu could protest they were heading off school grounds. _This girl's kinda different. _Lianu decided before they had made it even half a block from Tottori. _For one, she keeps babbling_. _

"_Tohru," Lianu broke in. "chill."_

"_Oh, sorry. Am I talking to much? Whoops, sorry!" _

_Yeah, definitely different._

"_This is it." Lianu nodded, and Tohru helped the girl up to the oddly painted house. Tohru helped the injured girl up to the orange painted door, and waited calmly while Lianu unlocked it. _

"_Well, I hope you feel better soon. And remember," Tohru seemed to hesitate over her next few words, and her tone softened, "it's okay to fight back. Using your fists...it doesn't always work. It can get you a bad reputation, but you have to stand up for yourself every now and then. If you keep letting yourself get pushed over, you'll always get pushed over. A heart can feel so much, but it can also only take so much as well." _

_Lianu was actually speechless._

"_Um, well, yeah, I better get going." Tohru babbled, turning to go._

"_Oh, Lianu, you're home, and you brought a friend! How wonderful!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, and an older version of Lianu came to stand in the doorway. "Lianu, where's your manners? Invite this girl in."_

"_Ya wanna come in?" Lianu asked dutifully, and a considerate smile crossed the blue eyed girl's face._

"_I don't want to be any trouble," she murmured._

"_Nonsense! Absolute nonsense, you're no trouble at my dear!" Mrs. Jing smiled, and motioned for the girl to come to the doorway. "Lianu! You got into _another_ fight? Oh no...sweetie."_

"_It's nothin'." Lianu sighed. "Probably won't be happening anymore."_

"_Well, that's a relief." _

"_Yeah, it is." Lianu replied. _

"_Would you like something to eat, Tohru? Anything to drink?" Mrs. Jing asked._

"_No, I'm fine. But thank you for offering," Tohru smiled. _

"_Well, I'm baking some treats in the kitchen, do you mind if I steal my daughter away for a moment?" _

"_Of course not! This is your home, I'm just a guest, please, take your time."_

"_Be back in a minute," Mrs. Jing said, and Lianu followed her mom into the kitchen. "Well, who is this girl?" Mrs. Jing asked curiously. _

"_Tohru Honda, she kinda saved me from the bullies," Lianu replied quietly. _

"_Oh my," _

"_Yep. She got the Headmaster involved."_

"_I've told you to tell him! I've _told _you. This is a good thing, now the faculty can actually watch out for you." _

"_Yeah..." Lianu trailed off. _

"_We should do something for her. She looked out for you, we need to look out for her. Somehow.." Mrs. Jing mused. "Tohru dear," she called out, and then headed toward where she had left the blue eyed girl. Tohru was seated on the sofa, looking around curiously. She smiled when the older Jing walked in. "do you need to call your mother to let her know where you are?"_

"_...My mom passed away." Tohru said quietly, eyes down cast, and the Jing women shared a pained look. _

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any-"_

"_It's fine, I'm okay." Tohru said quickly, trying to wave off their apologies. "It's almost been a year now. I'm fine."_

"_Then do you need to call your father?" Lianu asked carefully._

"_He died when I was three."_

"_Then who are you staying with?!" Mrs. Jing exclaimed._

"_...No one."_

_The Jings shared a look. It was crazy, absolutely crazy, but there was one thing they could do for this poor girl._

"_You're staying with us." _


	13. Chapter 13

"Yuki, just pull over," Hiro snorted.

"That's what I'm doing," Yuki ground out, wanting to punch his younger cousin. Yuki pulled into a parking spot, his head falling against the steering wheel tiredly.

"If you don't shut up I will wring your stupid, skinny neck!" Kyo growled, not restraining the urge to strangle the aloof Sohma.

"It might be a bit messy then." Hatsuharu mused. "I'd hate to have to clean the blood."

"Blood? Oh please," Kisa pleaded. "Please don't."

"Aw, don't worry, Kisa," Hiro responded, smirking. "Kyo doesn't have the guts."

"Why you-"

"Hey!"

"Stop that!"

"_Kyo_!" Yuki stared tiredly ahead of him as the rest of his family bickered. Their road trip had hit a couple bumpy spots...most of it (all of it) coming from the actual road trip. His family was not getting along.

At all.

They were parked across from an elementary school. It looked like a recess, kids spilled around the field haphazardly. Some were playing on the jungle gym, others swinging, and a large group playing kick ball.

Yuki smiled tiredly at the group, they seemed to being fun. A young girl stepped up to the plate, and Yuki watched astounded as the girl, seemingly so innocent, kicked a home run. The odd haired driver cheered mentally for this girl as she ran back to home plate, where he watched the little girl be picked up and hugged excitedly by an older, high school aged girl.

_A teacher's assistant._ Yuki thought, bemused. The teacher's assistant twirled the younger girl around, both sets of brunette hair swirling out with the twirl. The high school girl set the elementary girl down, smiling happily.

Yuki froze.

Even from across the road, Yuki knew that smile. It was a smile that could light up anyone's face, and if Yuki was completely honest, a privilege men would fight over. The warmth just flowed out from the petite woman's face, and Yuki didn't have to even squint to know the girl would have bright, excited blue eyes.

"_Guys_!" Yuki snapped, breaking the into the argument. "Look!"

"What?" Hatsuharu sighed, leaning forward to put his head by Yuki's.

"What do you see?" Kisa asked timidly.

"Don't tell me you found another therapist for Kyo." Hiro snorted.

"I don't need-"

"Would you two just shut up?" Yuki snapped. "Look," he said pointedly, and they looked across the street to watch Tohru come up to the plate...and strike out.


	14. Chapter 14

Tohru came up to the plate. This was her last chance to get on base! So far, she had struck out twice. It was now or never! The pitcher threw the ball, and Tohru readied herself to kick...and fell.

"Oof!" she gasped, blinking. _I might've kicked too hard..._ Tohru mused. She was quickly mobbed by her teammates, and opponents, all asking if she was alright.

"You okay?"

"You fell down."

"Did it hurt?"

"Tohru!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really!" Tohru responded immediately, laughing off her clumsiness. The kids helped her stand up, and a little girl took her hand and led her to the back of the line.

"You 'kay, Tohru?" the little girl questioned, her big brown eyes concerned.

"Don't you worry, sweetie. I've fallen enough times before, I know to stand back up," Tohru replied. "but I am sorry I didn't get anyone home." Tohru said ruefully. _If only I had gotten to first base, then Hayato could've gotten back to home plate! Oh well...maybe next time._

"Don't you worry, Tohru!" the boy on base grinned. "I can kick a home run, easy."

And the boy did to the astonishment of the blue eyed girl.

~(0)~

"Who do you people think you are?" Mrs. Jing demanded to the trespassers. She had seen the group head toward the gate, and had immediately gone to cut them off. She locked the gate up right before any of the intruders had a chance to open it. "This is private property. An elementary school. I see no reason for a group of old kids like you to be coming here."

"But-"

"No buts!" Mrs. Jing interrupted darkly. "No one is ever going to endanger my children, and I do not feel comfortable having a group of strangers on the campus!"

"But, ma'am," a dark, almost violet, eyed boy began. "our friend is among your numbers. We simply wish to speak to her."

"Yeah," another boy spoke up. Mrs. Jing could've sworn his eyes were red. "Look, she disappeared without a trace and we just wanted to check up on her. We ain't here to cause trouble."

A young blond boy giggled at the older boy's statement.

"Shuddup, Momiji!" the red eyed boy growled.

Mrs. Jing regarded the group carefully. She absently wondered if this group was looking for Tohru... _she disappeared without a trace._ That's what the boy had said, and it definitely described Tohru's impromptu appearance in this fair city.

"Please...I want to see Sissy," a young blond girl whispered. "Please?"

Mrs. Jing didn't know what to say. The young girl's face was pained, pleading, and Mrs. Jing felt her resolve weaken.

"You're the Sohma's, aren't you?" Mrs. Jing finally asked, and the group looked a little taken aback.

"How did you...?"

"Tohru has told me much about you all," the older woman smiled. "much indeed."

The group was odd, to say the least. Hair colors ranged from orange to an almost off black. Eyes...just different. The aloofness was obvious in the way the family held themselves, Mrs. Jing knew this family was unique...to say the least. Tohru's report of this odd bunch had always been stellar. Then again, Mrs. Jing doubted Tohru ever said a malicious thing about anyone.

The girl in question was cheering on her teammates, watching as the latest boy at home plate kicked a home run. All the players were able to get around the bases, and high fives and cheers were shouted out. The Sohma's, too, were watching the ever cheerful Tohru high five the kid who kicked a home run.

"Do you think it is wise to disrupt her life?" Mrs. Jing finally asked, turning back to the group behind the gate.

It was obvious they hadn't thought about it before.

"We wondered if we were the cause of her departure," the boy with odd, almost violet eyes spoke.

"That wasn't the question," Mrs. Jing chuckled. "She seems happy, doesn't she? Laughing, not a care in the world."

"The happiest people carry the deepest scars," a somber voice replied. Mrs. Jing looked at the boy with dual hair. _Huh, never seen black _and_ white hair before..._

"True," Mrs. Jing responded. "but scars also heal, do they not?"

"We're her friends. Friends help each other deal with scars." the violet eyed boy said.

"Let me guess, she healed a few of yours, didn't she?"

"Not just me," the boy replied quietly, casting a glance at the rest of his group.

"If she wanted to go back to you all, don't you think she would have?" Mrs. Jing sighed. She felt oddly maternal about the orphan she had taken in. Tohru was someone special, she didn't need her heart getting ripped to pieces. If Mrs. Jing could help it, she wouldn't allow her adopted daughter's heart to be crushed.

Never.

"What if there was somethin' stopping' her?" the orange haired boy demanded.

"She would've asked for help," Mrs. Jing reasoned.

The orange haired boy snorted.

"You're talking about Tohru Honda, right? When has that girl _ever_ asked for help?"

"When I need it," a soft voice said. While Mrs. Jing and the Sohma's had been arguing, they hadn't realized the girl of the moment had been walking up to them. Her hair was still that dark, dark brown. Her eyes, the tranquil blue they all remembered. Her smile was timid, and she looked at the ground.

"Tohru!"

"There you are."

"We've been lookin' for ya, Tohru."

"Sissy!"

Tohru laughed lightly, and her voice seemed to ease the tension the Sohma group had been experiencing since her departure. They breathed a sigh of relief, they had found her.

They found Tohru!

"It's okay, Mrs. Jing. You can let them in, they're not strangers," Tohru said quietly, and Mrs. Jing gave the girl a searching look. The mother could tell this meeting was paining Tohru, but as to why...The truth was still locked up in the mystery of her arrival. "It's okay," Tohru insisted after a moment, trying to reassure the woman. "really."

Mrs. Jing unlocked the gate, and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"If you need me, I'll be in the cafeteria. It's snack time!" Mrs. Jing called out, and a stampede of children disappeared into the school. "That always does the trick," Mrs. Jing shook her head. "be strong, Tohru."

Tohru nodded weakly, and Mrs. Jing was filled with panic. What if she wasn't ready for this meet-up? What if Tohru had an emotional breakdown? What if-

"Be yourself," Mrs. Jing whispered, and then walked into the school.

Tohru let out a shaky breath, and opened the gate.

"Tohru!"

The brunette suddenly found herself tangled up in a mess of Zodiac animals.


	15. Chapter 15

He knew he would transform if he touched her, but Yuki needed to know she was really there.

Kyo knew what would happen if he reached out, but he wanted to be able to hug her.

Tohru fell to the ground laughing, Kisa in her arms, Kyo purring at her side, an ox standing over her, a bunny on Tohru's head, and a rat on top of Kisa's head, staring down at her in happy disbelief.

Of course, piles of clothes were fluttering down around the group, too.

"Sissy!" Kisa cried, and Tohru hugged the younger girl.

"Kisa," Tohru cooed. "I've missed you so much!"

"Then why'd you leave?" Hiro asked. He was standing over the group, arms crossed, a bored look on his face. Out of the whole group, he was the only one who hadn't decided to tell the whole world about the Sohma secret. Tohru stopped laughing, her eyes closing sadly.

_I can't tell you..._ She wanted to tell them, but she couldn't. It would go against everything she stood for! Yes, she had agreed to have her memories erased if the Sohmas' wanted her to forget, but it wasn't her place to decide that for others.

"Aw, shuddup, would ya, Hiro?" Kyo growled, turning on his cousin.

"Yes, this isn't the time to interrogate her," Yuki agreed, not noticing Tohru pale. _Interrogation?_ _W-Why an interrogation?_

"I've missed you so much, Sissy," Kisa whispered, burying her head in Tohru's shoulder. The older girl could feel Kisa begin to cry softly.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, sweetie," Tohru comforted, moving to sit up. Animals were displaced, and a bunny fell off the brunette's head. Tohru, ignoring the boys' cries, focused her attention on the crying child. "It's going to be okay, Kisa. We're together now, right? You don't need to cry, sweetie."

The group was quiet as Tohru gently hugged the younger girl, soothing the crying child. She hadn't wanted to leave her friends, her family, especially not little Kisa...

Yuki watched the girls sadly. They had missed Tohru's calming voice, and the rat knew Kisa had missed the blue eyed girl's hugs.

"Tohru! Tohru, you alright?" a voice shouted out, and the girl in question turned her gaze to a group heading towards them. Tohru gaped, then grinned, standing up and depositing Kisa on her feet as a group of guys headed toward them.

"Atsushi! Jain! Hojo! Hi!" Tohru giggled.

"Tohru, why were you on the ground? Are you alright?" Hojo asked concerned.

"Oh, yes, yes! I'm fine, you don't really need to worry about me, you know," Tohru replied, waving off his concern quickly. It was nice they cared, but she really didn't want to cause anyone worry!

"Oh, that's good to hear. Hojo saw you on the ground, and well...yeah. Who's this cutie pie?" Jain smiled, looking toward Kisa. The blond blushed, and looked at her feet.

"Jain, meet Kisa. Kisa, this is Jain. He's one of my friends. Hiro, come here!" She called to the sullen Sohma, who reluctantly came to say hi. "Atsushi, Jain, and Hojo, this is Kisa and Hiro Sohma. They are some of my friends from my previous town."

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Hey."

"Whatever," Hiro grumbled.

"Hello," Kisa whispered.

"So, what's with the animal farm?" Atsushi remarked with a chuckle. Tohru's eyes widened in shock. _How am I going to explain this? What if they transform back? What if-_

"Um, well, Kisa and Hiro have a lot of pets! See? And the pets are just so loyal, they follow them everywhere! An um, you see, Kisa and Hiro live on a really big piece of land, so they _can_ have all these crazy animals, and um..." By now, Tohru's mind was in a state of confusion, her eyes swirling vortexes of _What the heck am I supposed to say without sounding absolutely insane?!_, and she was speaking rapidly in order to try to get all her thoughts out.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Rue!" Jain laughed, and the brunette took a deep breath.

"Chill," Hojo laughed.

"I should probably be getting the pets back to the kennel," Hiro interrupted. "since we're only in town for a few days. Do you mind if we steal Tohru for a while?"

"Not to long, alright? We're still on for later, Tohru?" Hojo asked, and Tohru nodded happily.

"It's a date," she grinned.

"That it is," Hojo smirked, leaning in to press a light kiss on her lips.

An orange cat rocketed at the boy, hissing and spitting, claws out.

A rat had disappeared up the offending boy's pant leg, making Hojo cry out in surprise.

A bunny was bouncing on Hojo's foot angrily.

The ox sealed the deal as he knocked the boy to the ground.

"No! No! Please, get off him!" Tohru cried, and the animals grudgingly left the boy alone. "I'm so sorry, Hojo! They're usually much better behaved."

"No-No worries," Hojo replied weakly, his friends helping him back up.

"I'm going to take the animals away, you should see the nurse though! I would hate it if you were hurt," Tohru spoke, hugging the Zodiac attacked boy before quickly stepping away.

"Yeah, I think I will see the nurse," Hojo replied, and his friends helped take him away.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Tohru cried to her old friends, turning to look at them angrily. A loud pop sounded, and she turned around quickly, embarrassed and letting out a squeak.

A chorus of voices demanded one thing:

"Who the heck was that?!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Boyfriend?!"

Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame jumped to their feet in shock. A fist slammed into the table, a gasp was let out, and eyes were wide. Lianu, on the other hand, just shrugged and sipped her tea.

"Chill, I know you guys would rather arrange her marriage, but yes, she's _in a relationship_."

"How can this be?!" Ayame wailed, sinking back into his chair. "Now my brother will wallow into the deepest pits of despair. Lost, alone, with no one to call his own-"

"She doesn't _belong_ to Yuki," Hatori murmured, also sitting. "She's her own person."

"There we go," Lianu said cheerfully.

"Well, you _are_ correct, my dear Hatori, to a degree," Shigure smiled, lowering himself into his chair. "Except she _belongs_ with _us_."

Lianu groaned, leaning back in her chair. She rolled her eyes at the men across from her, and shook her head.

"Look, I get that you're protective of her, but _she grew up_. You weren't there for her! She learned to trust other people...Well, she'd probably trust a known terrorist, but that's not the point!" Lianu shook her head quickly. "Hojo was there for her, and the rest of her new friends. People _do _make new friends, you know. Tohru just learned to open up to people, and even though it took a couple tries on Hojo's part, Tohru finally decided to go on a date with him."

"So, what exactly are you trying to tell us?" Ayame asked quietly, leaning forward curiously.

"What Miss Jing is implying," Hatori broke in. "Is that Tohru is perfectly fine on her own."

"At least one of you is smart," Lianu snorted.

"I see," Shigure murmured. "Well, thank you for your time, I guess we best be going." the Dog Zodiac rose to his feet again, dark hair clouding dark eyes. "Ayame? Hatori?"

"Of course," Hatori nodded.

"Thank you for the tea, calmed the nerves," Ayame spoke evenly.

"Course," Lianu replied, getting to her feet to show them out. At the door, she turned to look at them again. "Do you want me to tell Tohru you were here?"

The three men shared a glance, a desire to have Tohru know they were here, but also realizing she left them for a reason.

"Don't tell her...Unless she asks," Hatori responded, and walked over the threshold into the front yard.

"Pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady," Ayame said, and Lianu just snorted.

"Whatever."

"And the orange! Absolutely-"

"_Ayame_," Hatori said darkly.

"It was nice to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure was mine," Lianu replied politely. She watched the two walk down the sidewalk before she turned her attention to the still Shigure. His face was shadowed, and Lianu wondered if she had gone to far. She was just trying to tell the truth! After a moment, the man spoke.

"Take care of our Tohru, would you? She's..."

"I know," Lianu replied, a soft smile on her face. "I know."

"Come along, Shigure," Hatori called, standing beside an idle car. "It's time to go."

"Good bye," Shigure smiled sadly, nodding once, and then walked away. Lianu leaned against the door frame, watching the three drive away. It was obvious they cared about Tohru, but at the end of the day, you had to remember, the brunette had left on her own free will. She chose to leave the Sohmas...but she could also chose to go back. At the end of the day, it would always be Tohru's choice.

The only problem?

Tohru wouldn't be able to choose.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sissy, what are you afraid of?"

The question caught Tohru by surprise, and for a moment she didn't know how to answer. Kisa simply kept swinging on the swing set, not noticing Tohru's silence as she pushed her. The blond turned her head in Tohru's direction, and the brunette just smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I'm not afraid of much," she began.

"You were afraid of leaving us," Kisa replied calmly.

"How did you...?"

"Never mind," Kisa shook her head.

~(0)~

"We could kidnap her," Kyo suggested, and Yuki simply kicked him to the ground.

"Are you that idiotic? She would never forgive us. And have you forgotten our unique situation? If we so much as try to touch her, we change," Yuki said darkly, giving his cousin a look that screamed _how stupid are you?_

Kyo just grumbled, getting up from the dirt. After the revelation that Tohru was in a _relationship_, Kisa had diffused the situation by dragging the girl over to the playground, and making her Sissy push her on the swings. The boys, meanwhile, simply stayed where they were, lost in their own versions of stunned shock.

"I'm sure we could get the money to have someone else do it for us," Hiro spoke up, a smirk on his face. For once, his cousins actually considered his crazy idea.

"Nah, it could end up risky and put Tohru in harm's way," Momiji sighed.

"Well, then, there's only one thing to do," Hatsuharu decided. His family looked at him curiously. "Yuki, Kyo, go talk to her."

"Are you serious?" Kyo demanded. Hatsuharu's face remained impassive. "Why would she listen to that stupid rat?"

"She lived with both of you for some time," Hatsuharu said. "She trusted you, came to rely on the both of you. I don't think that would change. She may have hidden the bond in fear, scared, or simply needed to strike out on her own. Whatever the case may be, I know she still considers the both of you friends, family. She would listen to you, both of you, if only you know the words to say."

Silence.

"That was beautiful Haru!" Momiji finally exclaimed, tearing up.

The rat and cat exchanged a look, two complete opposites coming together for someone they truly cared for. They would have to work together.

"I still hate him, though," Kyo responded.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Go then," Hatsuharu said quietly. "Bring her home."

The two enemies shared another look, and then headed towards the girl who had wormed her way into their lives, and into their hearts. She was pushing Kisa on the swings, a smile on her face. But the boys could tell it was strained, and wondered what Kisa had said.

"Yo, Tohru!" Kyo called out. The familiar face turned to look at them, grinned a real smile, and then it faltered. It was barely any change, but the two Sohmas could tell it wasn't a her real, happy smile anymore.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki waved, and Tohru waved back, a little hesitant.

"Kisa, would you mind heading back to Hiro? He needs your assistance," Yuki said to Kisa. The little blonde girl got up quickly, hugged Tohru, and then ran towards the sullen Sohma. Tohru took Kisa's abandoned seat, looking up at the boys curiously.

"So, why _Hojo_?" Kyo gritted his teeth, and Tohru just gaped at him.

"_Kyo_!" Yuki hissed.

"What? I don't get it? What's so amazing about this guy anyway?" Kyo grumbled.

"Well, he's warm and funny, and nice and kind, and he...I don't know," Tohru shrugged, playing with the mulch at her feet. "He just...He was there for me. He helped me get settled in here."

"So did that Jing lady," Kyo replied. Yuki wanted to hit his cousin. When Hatsuharu had said, 'if only you know the words to say', Yuki seriously doubted he meant bring up Tohru's choice in guys. Even so, Yuki was a little annoyed at this Hojo person too...

"But anyway, I'm not exactly sure he's the one for me," Tohru whispered. The Sohmas looked at her like she was crazy. This Hojo guy was _lucky _to have someone as sweet and kind and loveable as their Tohru! "I don't know, I can't really explain it," she sighed, looking up into the sky. _Mom, if you're watching, tell me what to do! You were supposed to be here to help me with this growing up business, and dating...I don't know..._

"How are you liking your new school?" Yuki said.

"It's wonderful! My new classmates welcomed me with open arms, and the teachers...Well, there are some that aren't exactly normal. Jain says they're crazy, but I think they've just had some rough patches in their lives. People are the way they are for a reason right? And I think they're good people, deep, _deep_, down inside, but I can only be myself, right? And the food's actually pretty good! You should come on Taco Tuesday! It's this American idea, but tacos are really good!"

Yuki and Kyo smiled as they listened their friend ramble in her usual way. If they didn't try to slow the flow of words, Tohru could probably talk all day. And surprisingly, the two cousins didn't want her to stop talking. They liked the fact they were next to her, hearing her go on about nothing. It was one way they could make things up to her. They weren't there for her then, but they could be there for her now. And if it meant just listening to a long, crazy monologue, then that was what they would do.

And just like that, Tohru seemed to realize she was talking to much.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've been going on, haven't I? Forgive me."

"That's perfectly alright, and there's nothing to forgive," Yuki smiled. Tohru just smiled, a real one that could light up a room. It had been a long time since they had seen their friend smile like that.

"But I think we got something to apologize for," Kyo began, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Oh?"

"We took you for granted," Yuki explained quietly. "We didn't appreciate all that you did for us. All the housework and chores you did,"  
"But that's was my job-" Tohru tried to protest.

"Or how you took the time to meet and know _every_ Sohma, and accept them even though we are what we are," Kyo added softly. "Even though I'm the Cat, you didn't treat me like some people have. You saw me as the monster I can be, and didn't run."

"You helped me see the world for what it could be, that it wasn't a cage meant to keep me in," Yuki said.

"You were always there for us, even when we didn't realize you needed _us _to be their for _you_."

"We're so sorry we didn't realize you needed us, that you were making such a hard decision, and we didn't even try to find out what it was! We're entirely selfish creatures, worrying about ourselves when you give everything to everyone else."

"Yuki, Kyo..." Tohru whispered, her eyes pooling with tears.

"We're sorry, Tohru. So, _so_, sorry," Yuki murmured.

"I'm not that good with words, so just forgive us and come home. Please?" Kyo muttered. A gasp escaped the brunette, her blue eyes wide.

"We know you think you can't," Yuki added quickly. "But you can. We can protect you, we have your back. You may not be a Sohma by blood, but you _are _family. And family protects each other. Kyo may not be the best at martial arts, but he at least knows the basic to keep you safe."

"Hey!"

Tohru giggled, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"You don't even have to tell us who's after ya," Kyo said. "We'll just look after ya like we always do. Like the rat said, we're family. Family looks after family."

"F-Family?" Tohru faltered.

"Miss Honda, after all this time you think you're anything less?" Yuki shook his head, bemused.

"Family ain't always blood. Arisa and Hana are you're family, and they're to crazy to be related to you," Kyo nodded, shuddering as he thought about the ex rebel and enigmatic, electric wave sensing girl.

"They're not crazy," Tohru laughed, shaking her head. "Not completely, at least."

"They miss you," Yuki told the girl. "You're friends haven't been the same since you left."

"I miss them too," Tohru whispered. "But I can't just pack up my life here and go back to Kaibara High!" she added hastily.

"If you did that back home I'm sure you can do it here," Kyo responded. Tohru just gave him a hurt look.

"I didn't want to. I wouldn't have left if I had a choice about it," Tohru bristled, her defenses coming back up. Yuki wanted to hit his cousin again. They had come so close!

"Then prove you didn't want to leave! Come back with us!"

"It's not that simple! I have a math test on Wednesday!"

"You wouldn't have a math test if you transferred back to Kaibara!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"You can't control my life, Kyo!" Tohru shouted back.

"Miss Honda, please," Yuki pleaded. "Kyo," he glared. "We didn't mean to come and upset everything. You know Kyo, he never was able to control his emotions all that well."

"Hasn't changed, has he?" Tohru softened a little bit.

"No, none of us have," Yuki said ruefully. "Actually, I think some of us have regressed since meeting you," Yuki chuckled, looking at his cousin.

"Hey! Why you-"

"So, Miss Honda, would you at least consider visiting? Just come back with us for a few days? I'm sure we can arrange a sabbatical from your studies...just for a couple of days of course. You can even bring your schoolwork with you!"

Tohru laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Um, can I think about it? It's all so sudden..."

"Like the rat said, we didn't mean to make things hard for you," Kyo said.

"Um, would you like to come back to the Jing's with me? Meet the people I've been staying with?" Tohru said hesitantly.

"We would be honored," Yuki smiled.

~(0)~

"Where are we going?" Ayame complained. "This isn't the way back to my shop!"

"We're taking another detour," Hatori replied, looking at the other Sohma through the rear view mirror.

"Tottori High," Shigure mused, looking at the school sign. "Isn't this Tohru's new school?"

"Indeed."

"And we're here because?"

"The paperwork to transfer Tohru would be inside this building," Hatori explained, pulling into a parking spot. "Whoever did the paperwork would have left their name, or names, in the documents. In order to unravel part of Tohru's silence, I do believe it would be best to speak with the people who helped ship her off to this school."

"Ooh, so we breaking in?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Please, we're gentlemen. And as such, we will use the front door."

"You are no fun, Hatori," Ayame pouted.

"If you want me to leak any embarrassing secrets to your little girlfriend at that clothing shop of yours, you will refrain from any more slander. Is that understood?" Hatori said pointedly. Ayame gulped, and nodded quickly. "Good, now let's go meet with administration!"

_The mystery might finally become unraveled. _Shigure mused. _I wonder what secrets could be hidden in Tohru's high school...Hopefully, only secrets that lead to answers. I hate it when secrets only lead to more secrets..._

"Shigure!" Ayame called. The black haired Sohma shook his head quickly to dispel his thoughts. His friends were already a few feet from the car, and he was simply staring out the window.

"Lost in thought again? I wonder, what did your gutter like brain conjure up this time?" Hatori sighed.

"I am an artist! I would never surrender my daydreams and musings to the gutters!" Shigure cried indignantly, quickly getting out and following the other Sohmas.

It was time to find answers!


	18. Chapter 18

"And then Tohru walked into a wall!" Lianu laughed. The Sohmas easily laughed with her. Tohru, however blushed and looked at the floor.

"I did not-"

"Yeah, you did," Lianu smirked.

"Well, um..." Tohru stuttered.

"You haven't changed a bit, Miss Honda," Yuki smiled.

"Wait, she was walking into things with you guys too?" Lianu asked astonished, and then laughed. "Oh Tohru, you have _so_ many problems there's no place to start!"

"I-"

"Oh please, you fell down _stairs_ half the time!" Kyo snorted, and Lianu just cracked up laughing.

"Seriously? Oh Tohru, you're such a klutz!"

Tohru just laughed nervously, looking at her feet. The surprise visitors had been forced to stay for dinner at the Jing house, and it seemed the Girl of the Moment was about to have all of her embarrassing adventures told. _ First the walls, now the stairs...I wonder what else they'll say?_

"Well, the girl may be clumsy, but at least she makes good food," Hiro spoke up, for once approving of this strange girl that Kisa had become so attached to.

"Oh, Tohru is such a dear! She never even lets me cook, but trust me, no one minds," Mrs. Jing confided to her guests, smiling. "She makes some delicious desserts! Her chocolate moose pie is to die for!"

"Sissy, did you find new recipes?" Kisa asked.

"Um, yes. I saw a dessert cookbook at the local library, and well, I decided to check it out. There are some really interesting ideas in there!" Tohru grinned, tasting the velvet cupcake she had made earlier thoughtfully. _It was missing something..._

"You'll make some for us tomorrow," Hiro stated. His cousins just glared at him. _Be polite! _Kisa's eyes seemed to beg, and he sighed. "If you want, I guess. But it's really only fair."

"Um, of course. I'll go to the store in the morning," Tohru replied immediately, trying to please the young Sohma.

"Ooh, I bet it's just delicious! Do you put icing on the top too? What about cakes? Do you only make pie?" Momiji asked eagerly, his boyish face excited with dessert fantasies.

"Well, I could try. I'm still trying all the recipes out..."

"Don't worry, Tohru's food is to _die_ for," Lianu grinned.

"So true, but enough about our Tohru, tell us about yourselves," Mr. Jing smiled at the Sohmas.

"Well, not much has been going on since Tohru left," Hatsuharu answered calmly. "There's been mountain loads of homework and papers, familial duties. Kyo joined the kendo club," he said, and Tohru looked at the orange haired boy in shock. Usually, you had to force Kyo into _any_ group activity!

"Stupid Shigure," Kyo muttered as an explanation.

"Ah," Tohru nodded in understanding. Sometimes, Shigure could go overboard...

"And Yuki joined the Poet's Society at school,"

"Really?" Tohru asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's actually quite interesting," Yuki replied, a small smile on his face. "Quite calming after a stressful day."

"Kisa is breaking hearts,"

"Go get 'em girl," Lianu grinned.

"That's wonderful! Anyone I should know about?" Tohru teased.

"Besides at this table?" Hiro muttered, only to be kicked under the table by a Sohma that shall remain nameless.

"Speaking of Hiro, he has decided to join the Debate Club," Hatsuharu moved on, giving the younger boy a level look.

"More like forced," Hiro grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"He made the Headmaster made at him," Kisa explained quietly. "He was trying to talk his way out of taking a test on Medieval Europe. I think he broke his teacher," Kisa confided worriedly. "But when the Headmaster found out he decided it would be better if Hiro's 'powers' were used for good instead of evil."

"Hiro, you can't just-"  
"Why can't I? Isn't this a free country? Can't I do what I want?"

"Um, of course but, it isn't-"

"You actually think you're going to tell me what to do?"

"I think you just like to complain," Kyo broke in. Hiro just gave his cousin a look.

"What about you, Momiji? You doing anything?" Tohru asked, turning to the youngest looking of the group.

"Drama!" the boy exclaimed. "It's so much fun! I love the acting and the lines and the costumes!"

"That's wonderful," Tohru enthused.

"You should see me sometime, okay?"

"I would love to, just tell me when, alright?"

"Okay," Momiji chirped.

The group chatted as they ate their desserts. Tohru looked around herself happily. It was so nice to see all her friends again, her family, and her new friends. Everyone was side by side, happy. Lianu was embarrassing Tohru with all sorts of stories told, the guys were only making it worse with stories from back home. They were laughing, talking, grinning. Tohru felt so happy, so-

DING-DONG.

Tohru got up quickly, jarred out of her thoughts.

"I'll get it," she said to her friends. She moved to the front door, opening it quickly with a smile. "Oh, Hojo," she gasped, and then smacked her forehead.

"You forgot?" Hojo chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, some more of my friends came in, and well, I let time get the best of me," she apologized.

"It's alright," Hojo smiled easily. "Oh hi, you must be the friends. I'm Hojo."

Tohru turned to find Yuki and Kyo behind her.

"Oh, you didn't have to come to the door, you know, you're guests," Tohru chided them. "Um, yes, these are my friends. Hojo, meet Yuki and Kyo."

"Hi, Yuki, it's nice to meet you," Hojo said to Kyo. "You too Kyo," he nodded at Yuki.

"Um, no, it's the other way around. Kyo has the bright hair, and Yuki has the dark," Tohru corrected him.

"Whoops, sorry," Hojo apologized. "So, do you mind if I steal Tohru away for an hour or two?"

If Tohru had been looking, she would've seen her friends faces darken.

"They don't mind, let me get my purse. Oh, what am I thinking, come in," Tohru said, feeling thoughtless as she ran towards her room.

"Hi Mr. Jing, Mrs. Jing. What's up Li?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just getting to know Tohru's friends," Lianu replied easily, shrugging.

"Where are my manners? Would you like something to eat? Drink?" Mrs. Jing asked pleasantly.

"No thanks, I'm good," Hojo shook his head.

"Well, suit yourself. It's some of Tohru's delicious creations," Mr. Jing grinned.

"Cream cheese!" Tohru's voice exclaimed.

A bunch of blank looks and stares was all that Tohru got at her outburst.

"That's what missing! I knew it! I need a filling!" Tohru rushed past the group in the dining room to go to the kitchen, pulling a book off the counter. She grabbed a pencil and quickly wrote down the revelation before returning to the still confused group.

"The velvet cupcakes need cream cheese, either as frosting or as a filling. The frosting now just doesn't taste right," Tohru explained.

"Ah."

"Well, we're off," Hojo waved, and a chorus of goodbyes were returned as the duo left. Tohru turned back to her friends, smiling and waving and then closed the front door behind her.

Silence fell upon the Jings and Sohmas.

"So, which one of you is going to go after her?" Lianu smirked. "What? It's kinda obvious," she snorted at their surprised faces. "You didn't come all this way to watch her leave with someone else, did you? Last I checked, you came to take her 'home'. I'm pretty sure that doesn't involve bring along a boyfriend."

"I can't believe you're here again!" Tohru's surprised voice exclaimed as she opened the front door again. "And Ayame too? What are you three doing here?"

The Sohmas turned to find three familiar men in their midst: Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame.

"Yuki, my only brother! I know your heart has been saddened in my absence, but have no fear, I am here!"

"Please get off me," Yuki growled, trying to pry himself out of his brother's death hug.

"Hatori, what have I done to deserve this cruel fate? My brother is being so cold, so cold," Ayame cried to the older Sohma.

"Give him space then," Hatori sighed, ever the level headed one.

"Shigure! We meet again!" Mr. Jing exclaimed, rising to greet the other Sohma. "What brings you back out this way?"

"The truth," Shigure replied. "And of course Tohru's amazing chocolate pie!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Shigure followed his companions into the big high school, wondering absently as he passed a fleet of lockers which one was Tohru's. Hatori plowed on ahead, and Shigure followed, leaving his curiosity behind._

"_My, such a big school," Ayame observed. "But the design and architecture...I shudder to meet such a drag person! Where are the colors? The life? A building should be able to tell its own tale from how it is designed! From all this...I get absolutely nothing!"_

"_Hush, Ayame. This is not another personal style quest of yours," Hatori replied, casting a glance at the snake Zodiac as he entered a room marked 'office'. _

_Even with the school in its after hours phase, a receptionist was typing away at her computer, absently picking up papers to double check herself, and then typing quicker. Hatori cleared his throat, and the overworked woman looked up with a quick smile. _

"_Mr. Sohma, I presume?" she asked, standing up. "I'm Kita Toyo, we spoke on the phone."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady," Shigure jumped in, taking Kita's hand and kissing it gallantly. Kita carefully extracted herself from the hands-on Sohma._

"_And who, might I ask, are you?" she asked calmly, looking at the odd dressed man with hidden disdain. _

"_Why, I'm Mr. Sohma!"_

"_Excuse him, _I _am the Mr. Sohma you spoke with on the phone," Hatori broke in._

"_Well I'm _a _Mr. Sohma..." Shigure grumbled, pouting. _

_Hatori resisted the urge to hit Shigure._

"_He has no manners, please ignore his inexcusable behavior," Hatori sighed, trying to get on the woman's good side._

"_I think I can do that," Kita suppressed a smirk. "On the phone you asked for a student's records, and before I can give you anything regarding Miss Toyota I need you to verify you were legally responsible for her."_

"_I was not the one legally responsible for Miss _Honda_," Hatori replied, avoiding the name test easily. Kita gave a small smile at that. "But Shigure here was. Shigure, the paperwork please."_

_The kimono clad man pulled a couple of papers out of his sleeve, handing them over to Hatori who passed them to the receptionist lady. _

_Kita sat down in her seat, wordlessly checking everything out. It wasn't everyday that someone came wanting to know a particular student's transfer and academic records, and she would never reveal sensitive information like that to just anyone. The first test was simple, messing up Tohru Honda's name and seeing if the strangers would go with it. The second test was the paperwork. It was actually pretty easy to forge documents in this day and age, and Kita just had to double check everything. _

_So far, everything looked good._

_Kita looked up at the three waiting men, and smiled politely._

"_Everything seems to be in order, but one last question. If you gave up your rights as guardians, why should you be privy to this information?"_

_The men cast a glance in each other's direction. Finally, the one called Shigure spoke._

"_We had no choice in the matter," he began. "Tohru never belonged to us, as a guardianship would lead most to believe. She found us, and made us better people."_

_Kita smiled, she knew Tohru always brightened peoples days._

"_But then she left," Shigure continued. "She just left a note, and moved on. Her grandfather was the one who allowed her to stay with us, even gave us temporary guardianship for Tohru. But when Tohru decided to leave us one fateful day, her grandfather revoked our privileges into Tohru's life. We had no idea where she went, and her grandfather wouldn't say. It isn't easy to watch someone so important just walk out of your life, and so when I came upon her here, in your fair city, I knew I had been given another opportunity to be part of her life._

"_I know that all this must seem odd, especially since we just showed up out of the blue. But you've met Tohru, and I'm sure you know that her impact on a person's spirit is extraordinary. I wouldn't ask that you give us her records unless we were truly desperate, especially considering the fact that we aren't even aware who signed the papers for Tohru's transfer from Kaibara High. We simply want to be able to know who did the paperwork that enrolled Miss Honda here at Tottori High. I'm asking, no, _pleading_, with you to allow us to discover who transferred her here. We only want to know that Tohru is in safe hands."_

_Kita almost reconsidered her opinion on Shigure right then and there. He might not be a total idiot after all..._

"_Tohru definitely is something else," Kita Toyo agreed, handing back the paperwork. She clicked a few buttons on her keyboard, and the sound of a printer whirring entered the office area. Kita got up and moved to the printer, carefully straightening all the edges out as she walked back to the waiting men._

_She handed them the papers wordlessly, a simple nod was all._

"_Thank you, Miss Toyo, you're an angel," Ayame murmured._

"_You truly care for her, don't you?" Kita asked, knowing that Tohru might actually have been God-sent._

"_She's extraordinary, and has touched my family in ways you could not possibly imagine," Hatori replied. "In many ways we were broken, and she helped put us back together."_

"_I'll miss her," Kita lamented._

"_What?" Shigure asked startled._

"_You're obviously taking her back with you," Kita shrugged. "Take care of her, and make sure she gets a boyfriend that absolutely adores her. Hojo is okay, but I've seen him follow another female student around like a puppy!"_

"_We'll see to it," Shigure replied, tight lipped. He couldn't help but take offense at the 'puppy' comment._

"_It was nice meeting all of you, take care," Kita smiled, and watched them leave the offense. She was pretty sure the third member of their group was grumbling about 'the ugly mustard walls' and 'had they no shame?' _

_Sometimes, she really wondered what kind of odd balls came through her door..._

_~(0)~_

"_Hm," Hatori mused, sitting in the front seat of their vehicle. "Tatsuo Suzuki...I've heard the name, but never met the man."_

"_He's a big business man, doesn't step into the fashion world though. Pity, I'm sure I could help him out. His wardrobe is atrocious!" Ayame spoke up. _

"_Hm," Hatori mused again, pulling out his cell phone. A minute later he was patched through to the Suzuki head, Hatori thinking how nice it was having connections._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Tatsuo Suzuki?" _

"_Who else could it possibly be? And who are you anyway?" Tatsuo barked._

"_I am Hatori Sohma, I'm calling concerning a girl you had transferred to Tottori High School."_

"_The boondock girl?" Tatsuo asked, trying to remember._

"_Tohru Honda is _not _a 'boondock' girl, I assure you," Hatori replied coolly. _

"_Whatever. What do you want anyway?"_

_Hatori's eyes narrowed. He did _not_ like this Suzuki person, and considered calling in a favor owed to him by someone high up in the business world just to put Tatsuo Suzuki in his place..._

"_I was wondering why you transferred her."_

"_My daughter didn't like her," Tatsuo replied, like it was obvious._

"_And that's all that it took?"_

"_I don't think you know who I am, mister," Tatsuo snorted. "I fire people for looking at me wrong. If my girl's not happy, then I make her happy. She didn't like your boondock girl, so I fixed things. Besides, she had evidence on your little Tohru Honda that could've ruined her reputation. And we both know how essential a clean reputation is in our world."_

"_What did she know?" Hatori pressed, dreading the answer. It would've had to be pretty bad to make Tohru desert them._

"_How am I supposed to know?" Tatsuo scoffed. "That girl switches emotions before you could even blink!"_

"_Thank you for your time," Hatori said, hanging up on the Suzuki person. "Idiot."_

"_Well?" _

"_One more phone call," Hatori replied. _


	20. Chapter 20

Kana Suzuki sighed, shutting her phone with a snap.

"Ugh, I can't believe it," she scoffed, rolling her dark eyes in annoyance.

"What's up?"

"Something wrong, Kana?"

The raven haired girl looked toward her two underlings, Oki and Kotoku. And that's exactly what the two girls were, not really friends and nothing more. Kana knew she wouldn't hesitate to use them as pawns should she find a reason to use them.

Oki, a timid girl with short brown hair, looked at Kana nervously. Whenever their leader was in a bad mood, things happened.

"Remember that girl I kicked out soon after I got here?" Kana said, leaning back on her cashmere couch.

"Tohru Honda?" Kotoku asked.

"Yeah, her. She's probably coming back soon," Kana grumbled. She resettled herself on her couch, looking at the two girls seated on the floor in front of her. They were at the Suzuki mansion, hanging out after a stressful day at school. Kana had failed a test, and an angry heiress usually meant everyone that had to deal with her was going to have a bad day too. The maids knew just to leave Kana and her two victims alone...

"Oh, that's great! I've missed Tohru's cooking, those rice balls she made for the Cultural Festival were absolutely amazing!" Kotoku grinned.

Her smile faltered under Kana's glare.

"I-I meant to say, that's absolutely terrible! The Yuki stealer is coming back?" Kotoku stammered, and Kana just rolled her eyes.

"I thought I heard you wrong," Kana said loftily, and Kotoku breathed a sigh of relief. She hated getting on Kana's bad side!

"Anyway, so yeah, that girl's going to be coming back."

"Was that who called you? Tohru?" Oki questioned, surprised Tohru had called.

"No, of course not. Don't be an idiot, Oki," Kana snorted, looking at the other girl like she was inferior. "It was one of her guardians. Some Sohma or something like that. How she got the Sohmas at her beck and call I will never know."

Oki and Kotoku shared a glance. It wasn't that hard for Tohru to make friends, and it took even less time for a person to realize they would look out for someone as sweet and kind as Tohru usually was. Besides, Tohru was so oblivious most of the time you just wanted to say, 'Oh, honey', and try to help her in the right direction.

"What did the Sohma say?" Oki asked.

"He wanted to know how I made Tohru to get lost."

"Well, how did you? You never really told us," Kotoku added.

"Hello, I know everything. It's not that hard for someone like me to dig up dirt and use it against my enemies."

Oki and Kotoku's eyes widened in shock. What did Kana know about _them_ then?!

"My favorite part is telling someone I know their secret, and the horror in their eyes is absolutely priceless!" Kana squealed. "In Tohru's case, well it turns out Little Miss Innocent was living with three guys."

"What? Who were they?"

"_Tohru_? Seriously?"

"This is the best part," Kana smirked. "And a good way to ruin her life here at Kaibara, not to mention her rep."

"Well?" Oki and Kotoku pressed.

"She's been living at Prince Yuki's house," Kana smiled, imparting her wisdom onto her two underlings. "The fan club would tear her limb from limb for even considering living on the same street as him, but in the same house? Deliciously scandalous! And not just the Prince, but his cousin too. I guess Kyo could be considered a Duke or something. Lord maybe? Whatever. And their Uncle as well. Little Miss Innocent hasn't been living a wholesome life, now has she? The only girl in a house full of boys? Not even related? Tsk, tsk, tsk, what an impertinent little child."

Oki and Kotoku were speechless.

Didn't last for long though.

"Oh my gosh, _Tohru_?"

"I never would have guessed it!"

"Well, that's why _I _am the Queen of Kaibara High. I can't help but know these little things," Kana smiled benevolently. Her smile soured after a moment. "But now that girl's coming back, so I guess I'll just have to spread the word about Tohru's extracurricular activities. I gave her a choice, but she's coming back. It's only fair."

"Only fair," the underlings agreed, nodding.

"I think I might just be able to get her secret out to the school newspaper before it prints for next week," Kana smiled deviously, and then decided she would paint her nails.


	21. Chapter 21

"W-What are you talking about?" Tohru gaped, at a loss.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru," Shigure chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Why must you always jump to conclusions?"

"Jump to...What?" Tohru was still confused, her brow furrowing.

"The thing about secrets," Hatori began. "Is that no one is supposed to know what they are. When someone knows one secret out of many, it is easy for one to be confused for another."

"...Huh?"

"You are the keeper of many secrets, Miss Honda. One too many if you ask me," Ayame chimed in. "I'm afraid you simply jumped to conclusions when that horrid Suzuki girl said she knew your secret. Knowing where you live isn't exactly a big secret," Shigure spoke.

"I'm sorry, but _what_?" Tohru asked, completely and utterly confused. What she was surprised about was they were going to tell their secret to the Jing's!

"The secret you thought that Kana girl knew," Ayame explained, his deep voice gentle. "Was that you lived with my prince like brother Yuki. That fan club of his would have made your existence miserable! You would have been quickly outcasted, and I'm afraid your friends Hana and Arisa wouldn't have been able to save you."

Tohru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, her hand flying to her mouth shocked. She blinked once, and then fainted.

"Well, she took that better than I would have thought," Shigure said gleefully.

"You knocked her out," Lianu said pointedly.

"Ah yes, my words are quite powerful. I should've warned her...Oh well," Shigure shrugged.

"And while we're on the matter of Tohru," Hatori spoke up, turning his eye toward Hojo.

Hatori really never liked that boy.

"You are to vacate the premises immediately. You are to never come near Tohru Honda again, is that understood?"

"Are you insane? She's my girlfriend-"

"And if she truly mattered so much to you, your eyes would not have strayed to a third year girl. Do we understand each other?" Hatori asked coolly.

"You've been playing with Tohru's emotions?" Kyo demanded, trying to keep himself from knocking the ungrateful boy to the floor.

"No, it's not like-" Hojo tried to stammer.

"Miss Honda is a fragile girl, she does not need someone coming in and messing with her mind," Yuki said coldly.

"Uh-Oh," Momiji murmured, knowing things might get ugly soon...

"Anyway, why are you still here? Didn't you hear my threatening friend here? He told you to get lost," Shigure said pointedly, and Hojo rose to his feet unsteadily.

"I-"

"We don't care if you have any last words, dude. Get outta here, we don't need jerks in this house," Lianu said icily.

"Tell Tohru that-"

"We won't," Lianu smiled darkly.

"If I so much as hear your name in conversation, I will come and find you. I have ways of locating people, trust me," Hatori spoke. "You are to never contact Tohru, attempt to find her, or engage her in any manner. If you disobey any of these things, I will have you hunted down. Do you have a passport?" Hatori asked calmly, and Hojo knew the only way he would avoid these crazy peoples wrath would be by fleeing the country.

"Good bye now," Kisa said firmly. Hojo opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and headed for the door.

"Oh Tohru, why do you have to make such of a mess for us to clean up?" Ayame bemoaned aloud.

"Tohru doesn't mean for this to happen," Kisa defended her sissy. "She's just a trouble magnet."

The Sohmas thought over that statement, realizing how true that sentence really was.

"So, do want our help loading Tohru into your car?" Mrs. Jing asked cheerfully.

"What?"

"Well, she's obviously going back with you. I would hate for that threat to be carried out!" Mrs. Jing laughed, standing up. "Poor Hojo, he's going to have a tough couple of days. You guys can really threaten a person, I'll give you that!"

"I'll get her things," Lianu said, getting up and heading towards the room she'd been sharing with Tohru.

"Such a shame, I was really enjoying Tohru's cooking," Mr. Jing sighed. "I guess I'll have to put up with my wife's food again..."

"Hey!"

"It's really scrumptious darling!" He said quickly, and then turning to the Sohmas shook his head and mouthed a firm 'NO'. "I'll get Tohru," Mr. Jing said, and the group released a collective breath. They had wondered how they were going to get the girl into the car...The Sohmas were all mostly guys, except for Kisa, who wouldn't have been able to carry the older girl. And if anyone else tried to pick her up...The Sohma secret would have been blown, _again._

Tohru was settled into the back seat of Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame's car, the rest of the group piling into the other car.

"Well, I'm going to miss that girl," Mrs. Jing sighed. "Take good care of her, or we'll come find you."

"Funny," Hatori smiled at the light threat.

"I can't believe she's still out," Lianu wondered. "I would've liked her to be conscious when we said goodbye. Then again, she probably would've put up a fuss. I hate emotional goodbyes anyway."

"It was nice meeting all of you, and thank you for keeping Tohru safe. I wish you luck in all of your endeavors," Ayame said tearfully, not caring that it wasn't exactly manly to cry in public.

"Take care!" The Jing's called out, and the two Sohma cars began to drive off.

"Bye Tohru, take care..."

~(0)~

The miles disappeared beneath the wheels of the cars, passing through the Shadow Forest and Forgotten Canyon, the Dangerous Gulch and through the Bandits' Stretch, until finally the familiar sights of their city rose up to meet them.

Tohru had simply fallen asleep during the drive, going from fainted unconscious to dreamland sleep. Hatori had called Arisa and Hana and told them to meet them at Shigure's house, that they had found Tohru and were bringing her home.

Hatori thought about that statement after he hung up with the ex-rebel girl. It felt right saying that, it truly did. There wasn't any foreboding or anxiety in his heart, no worry or stress, he felt calm.

Peaceful.

His one good eye flickered to look at Tohru's form in the backseat. He knew it was probably because she was coming back with them, such a big part of their lives.

He absently wondered if she knew how much she meant to them.


	22. Chapter 22

Tohru's blue eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping her as she sat up stretching.

_I should start breakfast_, she thought, starting to get up. Her glanced around the room, widening in shock. She wasn't in the bedroom she shared with Lianu at the Jing's, no this place was different, but familiar, comforting.

"I'm...home?"

"You've caused me a great deal of trouble, girl," a voice said coldly, and Tohru gasped seeing Akito Sohma sitting in the corner. He was relaxed on a wooden chair, his dark eyes on the girl.

"A-Akito! W-What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I heard you were back, and I came to make one thing perfectly clear: There is no running off. Ever. Again. Do you understand?"

"W-What?" Tohru stuttered, surprised. Akito chuckled, standing up and moving towards the girl.

"You have caused my family much grief, worry, and anxiety. If you chose to pull another stunt like that, you are to tell me first. Everyone was miserable, not that I particularly minded, but the fact _I _was not the cause of their despair was unsettling. You're supposed to build them up so _I _can tear them down! It is not the other way around!" Akito scolded, and Tohru cowered back just a little bit. It was unsettling to see Akito Sohma here, in her room, at who knows how early o'clock, and acting almost normal. He didn't seem to want to harm her, not this time at least, which was a good sign.

Akito lowered himself onto the bed beside Tohru, and the two sat staring at each other.

"Did you hear anything I just said? Sometimes I wonder at your mental capacity," Akito grumbled.

"I did," Tohru assured him quickly. "It's just..." Tohru didn't know what to say. For an odd reason, she thought back to the first time Kyo tried to apologize to her, and how it came out like a rant. Maybe Akito was trying to say he was glad she was back, and didn't know the words?

_Probably not, besides Akito doesn't care about anyone but himself, right?..._Tohru mused to herself.

"Go make breakfast. I'm starving, and no leeks. I absolutely _hate_ leeks," Akito commanded, standing up and heading towards the door.

Tohru stifled a giggle. He sounded exactly like Kyo! They both truly despised that vegetable, and Tohru could only laugh. They were enemies, but had common ground whether they liked it or not.

Tohru stood up too, heading to her closet to change out of her pink pajamas. She absently wondered how she had gotten into pajamas in the first place, but then decided it was better not to know. She pulled on a new outfit, black pants and a blue flowery shirt, and headed downstairs.

She headed downstairs quietly, pausing by each room to look in. Kyo was still asleep, Yuki too. Shigure was dozing in his library, a book open in front of him. Ayame was curled up in the corner, Hatori sleeping on a mat. Tohru smiled, those three really were the best of friends. Tohru was surprised to find Arisa, Hana, and Kisa bunking together in another room. She smiled, her friends really were the most amazing...Momiji, Hiro, and Hatsuharu were in another room, and Tohru added up how many people there were and how much food she would need to make.

It was the least she could do.

~(0)~

"Hatori, I had the weirdest dream," Shigure yawned. "I dreamed Tohru had run away and I had to deal with Yuki's cooking for months on end...Wait, it wasn't a dream! He _is_ cooking!" Shigure said alarmed, smelling something, and jumping up. Yuki would burn the house down!

"NO! Yuki, don't!" he shouted, running for the kitchen. He skidded to a halt the moment he got there. Not only wasn't it Yuki, the house was in perfectly good hands.

"Sh, you'll wake everyone up, Shigure!" Tohru scolded, a smile on her face.

"But, I thought-" Shigure stammered. It had to be a dream, it had to be...

"I'm almost done with breakfast. Do you want anything in particular? I'm making some miso soup, no leeks," she laughed. "Steamed white rice and some vegetables and fruits to place on the table. I'm just worried there won't be enough!"

"It...I'm sure it will be delicious," Shigure remarked, shaking his head. It was like the last couple of months had never happened. Tohru was in the kitchen, an apron around her waist, a smile on her face. It was like old times.

"Akito seems to like it," Tohru remarked, and Shigure looked surprised. Akito was here? How did he...? "You'd think he's never had breakfast before!"

Shigure smiled. Everything was going back to normal, and he was glad about it.

~(0)~

As everyone woke up, they were drawn to the kitchen, and the food. Arisa and Hana had demanded an explanation, and then just hugged their friend to death. They were glad to have Tohru home. Everyone laughed and ate, Tohru bringing the food to the table, smiling, laughing, happy to be home.

She felt so dumb, having let Kana Suzuki get to her and leaving. She still felt she did the right thing, to a degree, about leaving. She would do it again if she needed to, the Sohmas had done so much for her, the least she could do was protect them.

Tohru paused in the doorway, looking at the group, a soft smile on her face. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Akito had a ghost of a smile on his face, allowing his fellow Zodiac members to talk to him. He was even being sociable to Arisa and Hana, not exactly the nicest way of being sociable, but at least not turning them into cowering victims. Kyo and Arisa seemed to be fighting again, but that was normal. Yuki was trying to ignore his brother, who then went crying to Hatori who had to get Shigure to play interference. Hana actually seemed to set Akito on edge, which was probably a good thing. Even a god needed someone to keep him in check...Kana and Momiji were laughing over some shared joke, Hiro rolling his eyes like he could care less. Hatsuharu was being quiet, but Tohru knew it would only be a little while longer before he challenged Kyo to a fight.

Tohru smiled, her family was together, as quirky as it was.

She was home.

~(0)~

_**The story is almost over, one more chapter!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Lianu sighed as she sat down at the lunch table, her friends looking at her full of questions.

"Well? What happened to Tohru?" Jain demanded, leaning forward.

"She went home, I thought I told you that," Lianu shrugged. After she had met Tohru, the kind hearted girl had invited her to sit with Tohru's group of friends. Lianu was really happy she did, because she had made a great group of friends.

Well, except for Hojo.

He just had to go.

"What do you mean, 'home'?" Hiromi questioned, her brown eyes curious.

"You know she isn't from around here," Lianu began. "She's from a different city and only moved here because she had too."

"Her mom died, we know that," Atsushi shrugged bored, ever the sensitive one.

"Yeah, but her friends from that city missed her, so they came to get her."

"Wait, you mean she was kidnapped?" Moriko gasped in alarm.

"No, _no_," Lianu shook her head quickly. "Well actually, kinda, now that you mention it...Anyway, her friends came to take her back home because that was where she was needed. She's been transferred out of Tottori High and back to her old one."

"So, Tohru won't be coming back?" Hojo asked tentatively.

"No, she won't."

Hojo breathed a small sigh of relief. He won't have to worry about that freaky one eyed guy!

"But guess what _Hojo_ did..." Lianu trailed off, her eyes narrowing at the boy.

_**~(0)~**_

_Hey Mama, it's me. I really wish you were here, maybe you could've talked me out of doing something incredibly dumb and foolish. I-I guess I did jump to conclusions..._

Tohru sighed, looking up at the starry world above her. She was up on the roof, after a very good day had passed. Everyone had been mad at her in the beginning, but now they were just glad she was home. She felt ashamed having worried them, especially Uo and Hana, her best friends. But they forgave her, and Tohru was so happy. She turned her eyes to starry world above, a smile on her face. Somewhere up there was her mom, watching over her.

_I know I should've asked the Sohmas for help, but they've already helped me so much! I just wanted to return the favor...They would've been fine, they're the mighty Zodiac family! They were supposed to be fine if I went away...I don't think it worked out that way, Mama...I feel so badly about all this! I hurt all of my best friends by leaving, trying to protect them...I really wish you were here, Mama, you would know what to do... _

_But, I liked going. Is that wrong? I mean, of course it's wrong, right? The Sohmas are my family, this is where I'm supposed to be, so of course it was wrong...But, I actually liked getting to leave the Sohma house, meet new people, I made the greatest friends, Mama! And don't worry, I kept my promise to you. I went to school every day, and after that I even had a job! I worked at a yogurt stand. The man who owned it was also the man who I was staying with. Well, him, his wife, and his daughter. They were the nicest people, and letting me stay with them was such a nice thing!_

Tohru blushed as she thought about what else she wanted to say.

_I even had a boyfriend...But I don't think long distance relationships work out..._

_It was so nice getting away, it gave me another perspective on life. Even when everyone showed up at the Jing's house, I didn't really want to come back home. I liked being someplace new, where I could stand on my own two feet. It was a new adventure, I guess. Maybe I thought I was independent?_

_Mama, you would've loved it! There was always something to do, I even got to be a teacher's assistant! The children were so adorable! I just wanted to give each and every one of them a hug! They reminded me of Kisa, so sweet and innocent and absolutely cute! _

_I think I liked being there because...I found myself. It's not like I never knew who I was, you raised me right, I could never forget what you taught me! But I'm growing up, and a person can never stop learning. Maybe what I did was kind of like going off to college..._

_I love my friends and family, they are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But, the world's a big place, a place filled with friends to be met, places to still go, experiences to be had. Everyone has to leave home at some point, even if it breaks your heart into a million pieces. I think maybe because no one was there to make sure I kept standing strong, I had to learn to stand on my own two feet. I don't think I wanted to leave, but at the same time I did. This is home, whether I make new friends in different places or not..._

_I had such a good time Mama, besides the whole getting black mailed into deserting my friends and moving to a whole other town, but really fun. You would've loved my new friends just as much as the old! It was absolutely amazing! Well, I am glad to be home, though. I really missed my bed!_

Tohru sighed, looking up at the starry world above, knowing her Mama was up there, somewhere, probably just shaking her head ruefully at Tohru's antics.

"**Just be yourself, Tohru."**

The voice was so familiar, almost whispering in the girl's ear. It was the one sentence Tohru could remember as clear as day from her mother, the one that gave her the most strength and encouragement. Tohru looked up at the stars, a smile on her face.

"I will Mama, I will."

~(0)~

**_A/N: Well, it's been fun! I really hoped you enjoyed this story, because I loved writing it. I'm sorry the characters went a little out of character by the end, but I guess everyone can go a bit out of character themselves sometimes. Thanks for reading, and have fun discovering the most amazing stories in the fandom!_**

**_~White Fairy Writer~_**


End file.
